House Of Anubis The Treasures Of The Sun And Moon
by JeromeC7
Summary: First book in the series I'm going to write. Rufus is on the trail. Many secrets will be revealed. It will beg the question "Who can you trust if everyone has something to hide?" Rated T but will have M aspects as it covers subjects like drugs, sex, sexuality, gay/straight relationships, etc. Sibuna consists of at the start Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, and Jerome.
1. Chapter 1-The Return Of The Scooby Gang

Anubis House

2015/created by nolan monnett

written by nolan monnett

directed by nolan monnett

Nina Martin

Fabian Rutter

Patricia Williams

Jerome Clarke

Amber Millington

Alfie Lewis

Victor Rodenmear JR.

Rufus Zeno

Mick Campbell

Mara Jaffray

Sweet

Andrews

Winkler

Joy Mercer

SEASON 2

The site illumanated in front of her. The house held a million and one secrets, last year she had figured that out on her own. The quest was a long hauntining one but it was worth it in the end when she finally resolved the issue and set Sarah Frobisher-Smythe free.

She took a deep breath and inhaled the surroundings.

"Home sweet home" she thought to herself.

She slowly walked up the steps and opened the aging Anubis House door.

"NINA!" she heard a voice yell from the entrance hall.

Nina entered as she was suddenly bombarded by a blonde-haired, grey-eyed slim female bringing her into a great embrace.

Nina giggled. "Hello Amber," she said. "Good to see you." she finished half-struggling.

"I missed you so much, how come you haven't been in touch so much during the summer." Amber said as she relieved Nina from her spinebusting hug. "Sorry Amber not all of us are on our phones 24/7 unlike you." Nina mocked just as Fabian, Patricia, Mara, and Alfie entered.

_"NINA!" _they all yelled as the greeted Nina one by one.

Mara gave Nina a small hug then went off. And Fabian, Patricia, Alfie and Amber embraced Nina one more time with a big group hug.

"Return of the scooby gang as they say," Fabian said sheepishly as the rest of the lot laughed.

"Sibuna's back in town!" Amber said excitedly.

"Aren't you missing someone?" a voice said from behind them. The whole group turned around

The whole group saw a tall blonde haired blue eyed boy wearing Tan Joggers and a nice Gray Sweatshirt.

"Hey buddy!" Alfie said extremely excited.

"It's good to see ya mate," Jerome replied after the two gave each other a bro-hug.

"Hey Sibunas," Jerome said half-mocking and half-serious.

The lot gathered around in a circle as Jerome stood a short distance behind.

Nina noticed his expression and felt bad for him, he had joined the Sibuna gang last term but he did feel still as if he was not apart of the gang and the way the had treated him was not helping his reassurance of his place with the gang.

"Come on Jerome you to," Nina said as Jerome's face lit up and he joined around the circle.

"Sibuna," Nina said as she put her right hand over her right eye is everyone else but Jerome followed.

Jerome confused then put his left hand over his left eye.

"Si-buna," he said.

Alfie came to him as he grabbed his right hand. "Here mate let me help you with that," Alfie said as he put Jerome's right hand over his right eye. "Sibuna." Alfie said. "Sibuna." Jerome copied as the rest of the gang giggled.

"Good." Nina said.


	2. Chapter 2-New Boy

Authors note

I hope you all don't mind any homosexual themes because there will be a fair share of them in this story. Also thank you guys for the reviews please keep reviewing because I love to read what you guys have to say about my story thank you so much! And here comes chapter 2!

CHAPTER 2-New Boy

The Sibuna gang all greeted each other with warm hugs and shared summer stories all glittering and smiling to be back. What they all went through last year was incredible and scary but they were just glad they could put all that behind them and so they could have a normal and enjoyable school year.

After they all greeted each other they went into the living room where Trudy was already preparing snacks.

Trudy greeted them all with galour as they embraced her with hugs and she returned the favor with giving them cookies and brownies and more.

Mara was on the couch reading when the whole gang joined her.'

"So Mara where's Mick?" Amber asked her sitting down on the couch as the rest of the gang besides Jerome and Alfie followed since they were to busy getting more snacks.

Mara looked up from her book and sighed. "I don't know...not here yet." She said.

"Wow," Amber began. "When I was with him I always knew where he was and we would always come together." Amber finished.

"Amber." Nina said sternally.

"Sorry," Amber said. "I didn't mean to come off as-" Amber trailed off.

"It's okay." Mara replied.

"Don't worry Mara, Amber's with me now." Alfie said wrapping his arm around Amber.

"Alfie get your dirty hands off of me," Amber squeeled as Jerome laughed in the background as he came forward to the whole group.

"What it's just chocolate!" Alfie said in defense.

Just then the door entrance hall door swung open to see a male come to the closed living room door.

"MICK!" Mara yelled as she ran to open the living room door. But when she opened the door it was not Mick at all it was a completely different person.

It was a tall boy about Jerome's height and similar hair and eyes but each were darker than Jerome's as the boy had brunnette hair with deep dark tropical blue eyes. He was wearing gray skinny jeans and a white T-Shirt that had the band "Blink-182" written on the front.

"Wow, is this how you greet all your new students?" the boy questioned. Mara backed away awkwardly.

"Sorry,"she said "I was expecting someone else."

"Yeah I figured since my name isn't Mick." the boy said as he looked around at all the confused faces.

"I'm Nolan by the way." the boy said as the girls faces lit up and the boys just starred at him.

Just then Patricia spoke up. "Ahh another American as well.." she said starkily.

Nolan laughed. "No...actually I'm Canadian." he finished as Alfie said from the corner. "OHHHH. He got you Trixie." as the rest of the gang laughed.

Just then Victor entered the room telling everybody to be queit.

"Listen up miscreants, I just recieved a call from and Mick will not be returning this year as he had a last minute acceptance into the Victorian Sports Academy." Victor said as everyone gathered around confused and asking questions and arguing.

"QUEIT!" Victor howlered. "He will still keep in touch and his dad said it might only be for this year but I suggest you don't start freaking out and continue with your normal day." Victor finished and then looked at Nolan.

" , I've been expecting you." Victor said. "Come into my office now." Victor finished as he and Nolan walked up the stairs into his office.

"Oh and ," Victor said as he called to Fabian. "You'll be rooming here with Nolan." Victor finished as Fabian nodded and then Victor and Nolan went up to his office.

As they left the gang talked about Mick not returning for the term.

"It's fine we'll be in touch." Mara finally said convinced as the Anubis students cheered her up.

"I'm gonna go unpack now." Mara said as she went off.

"So what do you think of the new kid?" Nina asked the gang.

"TOTALLY HOT!" Amber yelled as Nina giggled.

"Yes that he is." Nina added as Fabian shifted uncomfortably.

"Aww Fabian you know I'm yours," Nina reassured.

"No no it's not that." Fabian said. "I'm not jealous of him it's just..." He stuttered off.

"Just what?" Nina asked looking at him.

"Nothing nevermind," Fabian said as Nina changed the subject.

The gang was in depth on their conversation but Fabian wasn't paying it any attention as he was to into his thoughts. He wasn't thrown off by Nina thinking the new kid was hot, he wasn't jealous about that at all. What had made him uncomfortable wasn't Nina or Amber or anybody's opinion on the new kid it was actually his own. He felt his mind tingle and his heart race. He had found the new kid hot as well in fact when he was talking all he could look at was his lips and how he had a sudden strange and painful urge to want to kiss them and makeout with the new kid as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Fabian Rutter wasn't gay he was half-certain of that but this new kid had made him want to be but only for him.

Just when Fabian was in the train of his thoughts he heard a fimilar voice.

"Hi guys!" Joy said entering as Patricia ran over to her hugging her tightly as the rest of the gang ran over to greet her warmly.

"Hey Fabes!" Joy said.

"Joy!" Fabian said going over to give her a hug. "Good to see you!" he finished.

Joy and the rest of the gang caught up as Fabian made a queit exit slowly walking over to his room.

He was sure Nolan wouldn't be there so he thought he had sometime alone to just relax and think.

Fabian opened his room door shocked to see that Nolan was in the middle of his room taking off his white T-shirt to reveal a very tan and muscular back.

Nolan turned aorund to reveal his toned six pick abs that made Fabian stare and then look away uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Fabian said. "I didn't know you were changing." Fabian finished as Nolan chuckled.

"Don't worry about it you can stay." Nolan finished as he took of his skinny jeans that left him only in his boxers.

Fabian almost gasped outloud but managed to catch himself.

"It's hot in here huh?" Nolan asked.

"What?" Fabian asked nervously thinking Nolan was taunting him.

"Hot. In this room." Nolan said as he put on shorts and a t-shirt.

"Oh right of course." Fabian said relieved.

"You're a really shy guy huh Fabian?'' Nolan asked smiling as Fabian just blushed and nodde.

Nolan made his way to the door. "Well come on then." he said as he left the room to go to where the others were.

"I'll meet up." Fabian called from behind closed doors.


	3. Chapter 3-Late Night Makeout

Authors note- Warning some sexually explict content in this chapter. P.S thank you for all the reviews I've been getting it really makes me happy and want to update this story even more I love it and I love you guys ahaha!

Chapter 3-Late Night Makeout

Nolan left his and Fabian's room and joined the remaining students in the living room.

"Who's that?" Joy whispered to Patricia and before Patricia could reply Amber chimed in with a huge smile and infectious giggle.

"That's Nolan! HE'S New AND CANADIAN. AND HOT. AND CUTE." Amber said excitedly a little to loud.

Nolan just grinned sheepishly as he sat down next to Amber.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi!"Amber said excitedly just as Alfie came running over to snatch Amber. "Watch it buddy this one's mine." Alfie said.

"Alfie I'm not an object to be possesed, besides you still haven't passed my boyfriend test.

"What boyfriend test?" Alfie asked as Jerome began laughing.

Amber reached into her bookbag and pulled out a pink sparkly notebook.

"Anyone who wants to date me most have and do all the things in this book I'll give you a night to study it." Amber said as Alfie and Jerome starred at the book.

"Wow. I hope not all the girls here have a book of rules to get to date them huh?" Nolan said.

"Oh don't worry we don't." Nina said giggling and flirting.

Nolan just grinned charmingly as Fabian came into the room.

"Hey Fabes." Nina said as Joy scowled from the background.

"Hello Nina." Fabian said sitting down next to Nina then looked over to Nolan. "Nolan." Fabian said with a small smile.

"Fabes," Nolan mocked as the rest of the gang laughed and Fabian blushed.

"Dinner time!" Trudy called from the kitchen as everyone pilled into their seats.

Nina was walking behind the group chatting away with Amber and Fabian was already sitting down as most of the group sat down already.

The two chairs from the right and left of Fabian were empty and Fabian noticed Nolan looking around to find a right place to seat. Fabian blushed and stuttered for about ten seconds before calling to Nolan. "Ehhh Ummm Nolan you can sit right here if you'd like!"Fabian said nervously as Nolan smiled and sat to Fabian's right.

Nina noticed this and spoke up. "That's where I always sit." she said.

Nolan noticed this and was about to get up to move but Fabian had grabbed his elbow. "No wait," Fabian said to him. "Uh Nina you can sit at the left of me for tonight, Nolan is new so we might as well welcome him." Fabian said.

"Alright, no biggie," Nina said and with that the rest of the gang began to eat and converse with one another.

Nina was mainly talking to Amber and sometimes Patricia. Mara was talking with Patricia and Jerome and Alfie was talking with Jerome and Joy.

As all the kids had their mixed conversations with each other Fabian and Nolan only spoke to each other.

"So you took a flight down here then?" Fabian asked.

"Yes I went on alone and then I had to take a train ride and then call a cab, though I gotta say your cabdrivers are much more friendlier than the douchebags in Toronto." Nolan said taking a bite out of his Pasta.

"Toronto?" Fabian asked. "I visited Toronto this summer actually." Fabian said. "Were you born there?"

"Yes I was actually it's a really great place huh? Though I did kind of live in the Suburban areas after I left my parents house." Nolan said.

"What do you mean, you don't live with your parents?" Fabian asked a little to loudly as everyone began to queit down.

"No I don't they uhh kind of were on drugs and shit." Nolan and said. "Not the soft stuff like weed but the real hardcore stuff like meth and shit." Nolan said. "They also kind of were abusive and stuff. But I left there when I was like 10 so it's alright."

The room suddenly got silent with symphathy.

Fabian touched Nolan's shoulder and rubbed. "Hey mate I'm really sorry about that." he said as everyone else agreed and tried to lighten the mood.

"It's all good." Nolan sighed as he went to eating again soon finishing his meal and going to his room just as everyone else did.

At 10 everybody was in their rooms when the usual routine begun.

"It's 10 O'Clock," Victor yelled from the middle of the entrance hallway so everybody could hear him. "You all know what that means, you have five minutes _precicaly _and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop." he finished as he dropped his pin to hear a small cling.

IN FABIAN AND NOLANS ROOM

"Wow so he does this every night huh?" Nolan asked.

"Yep everynight indeed," Fabian replied.

"That's kinda rad." Nolan said.

LATER IN THE NIGHT

Fabian didn't sleep at all. It was already 2 O'Clock in the morning and all he would do was toss and turn throughout the night thinking about Nolan and how he was in the bed right across from him in only his boxers and socks.

Fabian took a deep breath and walked over to him. Nolan was a heavy sleeper Fabian noticed and he thought he might have the chance to do the urge that has been bothering him the whole day.

Fabian knealt down carefully to be right near Nolan's face.

He took a deep but queit breath and then slowly ran his hands through Nolan's soft perfect hair.

Fabian carefully place one kiss on the boys lips.

Fabian looked up and noticed Nolan was still asleep.

He then placed four more kisses on the boys lips each time being better then the rest.

When he kissed him for the fifth time he felt a pair of lips kiss him back. After ten seconds of kissing Fabian pulled away and looked up at Nolan he was breathing slowly with a smile on his face.

Fabian blushed like crazy as he realized him and Nolan had just madeout.

"I'm so sorry," Fabian barely said as he realized how embarassed he was about this.

He felt guilty as well he just met this boy and he was with Nina and he was also known as straight to everybody else except to Jerome and Alfie when they would make fun of him but as far as concered they were they were just joking.

He was having all these overwhelming thoughts when he actually realized that Nolan had kissed him back so it was a two way decision it wasn't like Nolan didn't want to but Nolan was supposed to be straight.

But then again so was Fabian and yet he's been checking out and lusting over Nolan the whole day.

"Nolan," Fabian said.


	4. Chapter 4-I Smell A Rat

THE NEXT MORNING.

"Umm Nolan," Fabian said after he returned to his room from taking a shower. "Listen about last night-"

"What about last night?" Nolan asked curiously.

"Sorry about the you-know," Fabian said motioning his hands and face to not say what happened but hint it.

"The what?" Nolan asked again. "Your snoring?" Nolan teased.'

"Uhh no the thing that happened between us." Fabian said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nolan said dazed.

And it was that that made Fabian realized Nolan wasn't trying to deny that the makeout had happened but that it really didn't happen.

Fabian thought back deep to last night and had realized that it was only a dream.

A very vivid dream he might add.

IN THE KITCHEN.

"Fabian!" Amber called as Fabian entered the kitchen.

"Sibuna reunion, midnight in the attic." Amber whispered in his ear.

"Do you want me to tell Nina and Patricia?" Fabian asked.

"Don't bother I already told them just tell Alfie." Amber said.

"Well what about Jerome?" Fabian asked. "I feel kind of bad becausew he did kind of help us a lot last term and we haven't really been treating him like a Sibuna and I think he really wants to be one and we should really let him in for good." Fabian said.

"Fine, fine bring Jerome to but he still needs to pass the iniation." Amber said.

"Got it." Fabian said as he ran out to go to Jerome and Alfies room. On his way out he nearly bumped right into Nolan as he was walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry Nolan." Fabian said avoiding eye-contact.

"What's with him?" Nolan asked Amber as he began to grab his food."

Amber paused for a moment. "Uhhh...he's just getting his uhhhh lucky textbook!" Amber finished.

"Lucky textbook?" Nolan asked confused.

"Yeah he uhh brings it with him on the first day of every school year," Amber said more confident this time. "It's a superstition thing." Amber finished.

"Gotcha." Nolan said.

IN SCHOOL.

"And that is your locker," said guiding Nolan over to his new locker that was right next to Fabian's.

"Thanks sweetie." Nolan said as he opened his lockers and began to put his stuff in it.

"You are to refer to me only as ," said sternily.

"Whatever you say ..." Nolan said just as was turning to leave. "ie." Nolan finished.

Nolan put his bag into his locker and grabbed all the stuff he would need for his first period class which would be Government Prepartions with .

was at her desk organizing all her files and papers while having her computer monitor on and clicking and typing on it as well.

All the students were entering the room one by one picking any seat to sit at .

Amber sat with Nina. Jerome with Alfie. Patricia with Joy. And then a few other house students sat down with each other. Fabian sat down at the front of the room with nobody by his side and began to take out all his class materials from his bag.

Just as he was doing this Mara entered the room.

"Hey Fabian do you mind if I sit here?" Mara asked.

"No no not at all," Fabian said.

"Look at the two braniacs are sitting together this can't end well." Jerome called from behind them as Alfie, Patricia, and Joy burst out in laughter.

"Hilarous Jerome," Fabian said without looking back.

Just then went to the front of her desk and looked at all the students.

"All right then," said. "Welcome back everyone I hope you all had a nice summer break, but now it's time to get right back at it," Ms. Andrews said as half the class, including and espeically Jerome and Alfie groaned.

"Groan all you want it's not gonna change the fact that we have work to do, but I can guarantee this, this year will defiantly be more exciting than last year." said putting an emphasis on exciting.

"Now if you'll all takeout your notebooks I got a couple of diagrams I want you to copy," said.

IN THE HALLWAY.

Nolan had heard about the student lounge from all the students but he couldn't wait until after first block to check it out so he decided to skip the first half of first block to check it out and he confirmed that it was as cool as everyone said it was and more.

Nolan was lying on the couch eating chips and listening to music for about 15 minutes when he heard a voice call after him.

"Nolan Monnett." the voice called him as he took of his headphones and looked to find the owner of the voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" the voice asked sternfully.

"I don't know am I?" Nolan said carelessly.

"You know the rules, now since this is your first year and day I will write you a pass." the voice said.

"This time." The voice said more seriousness in his tone.

"Thanks sweetie." Nolan said grabbing the pass and walking out.

CLASS.

Nolan opened the door a tad slowly just as Ms. Andrews was going through a presentation with the lights off.

"Ah you must be, Nolan." said. "You have earned yourself a first day detention for coming in 20 minutes late." she finished.

"I'm good with that." Nolan said rudely looking dead in the eye.

"Well I'm sorry but it's not your choice to make unless of course you have a pass from ."

Nolan grinned evilely as he reached into his pocket and held up a pass signed by Sweet with a huge grin on his face.

"I think this will do," Nolan said as he handed the pass to and took a seat in the back of the room.

As he was going to his seat all of the students were staring at him and Alfie whispered to him .

"You are good," he said as Nolan's grin grew.

"Right then let us continue," Ms. Andrews said.

AFTER CLASS.

Nolan and Joy were the first ones to walk out and the two were talking to each other as they both left the classroom and to the lounge.

"You made quite an entrance," Amber said smiling at Nolan.

"I try," Nolan said with a smirk?" Amber asked.

"No I don't like to overdo things." Nolan said.

AFTER SCHOOL.

MIDNIGHT.

ATTIC.

"Sibuna," Nina said putting her right hand over her right eye as everyone else recited in harmony.

"So guys check this out," Patricia said showing the Sibunas an obituary list. "Read the top-right one."

"Rene Zeldman." Fabian read.

"Wait." Jerome said. "That means that Rufus is-"he said being interrupted.

"DEAD."Alfie yelled.

"Thank God." Jerome said.

All the sibunas talked about this and chatted about everything else as the chowed down to the food that Jerome and Alfie brought up to the attic. Just as the were conversing the heard footsteps coming from close to the attic door.

"Is that Victor?" Nina asked.

"Quick everyone hide." Fabian whisepered as everyone scurried to find a hiding place.

Just as everyone was hidden the attic door began to squeek open just as a figure entered the attic. He looked around for a minute and chuckeled at seeing the blanket full of food and beverages.

"Guys you can come out now," the figure called to everyone. "I'm not Victor.

The Sibunas got out of their hiding spots when they were sure that they were safe.

"Nolan?" Fabian asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I realized you left our room and I saw Jerome and Alfie carrying loads of snacks walking up to the attic so I thought I'd crash your little party." Nolan said taking a bite out of one of the sandwhiches.

"By the way," Nolan begun as everyone began to sit down again. "Who is this Rene and why are you guys so glad she's dead?" Nolan asked looking tentively at everyone.

"He," Jerome corrected.

"He?" Nolan asked laughing. "Rene's a girl name," Nolan said.

"Yeah we know," Patricia added.

"Well then, that's strange," Nolan said.

"There's alot of things that are strange about him Nolan." Amber added.

"I bet,''

All the kids continued with their conversations and eating all the snacks they kid when the heard a brood voice yell from below them.

"WHO'S UP THERE?" Victor yelled.

"YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF TEN TO GET DOWN HERE." Victor yelled again as he began to count.

"What are we going to do?" Fabian whispered to everyone.

"Don't worry I got this." Nolan whispered telling everybody to stay where they were. He then grabbed a wooden baseball back and ran down the steps.

"Yo Victor there's a huge rat in the kitchen I had to get something to kill it with. You gotta help me out come on." Nolan said as he dragged Victor along.

Fabian and Nina smiled greatly to each other.

"This kid is brilliant." Jerome said as the rest of the kids ran to their rooms. Fabian had grabbed the blankets with all the snacks and was the last one to leave.

IN THE KITCHEN

"Where is it?" Victor asked losing his patience.

"I don't know I swear it was right there." Nolan said putting with a baseball bat.

"Do you play me as a fool?" Victor asked coming closer to Nolan.

Nolan saw Fabian run into their room and realized everyone was safe.

"Victor dude you gotta clean your teeth more." Nolan said backing away. "Anyway I better get to sleep," Nolan said patting Victor on the shoulder as he walked to his room.


	5. Chapter 5-Birthday Fever

Chapter 5-Birthday Fever

It was a few days after the new term had started at the House of Anubis and it was early morning on Jerome's 16th birthday. Everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds except for one.

Jerome was tossing and turning as strange dreams plagued his subconscious.

Jerome stood in the middle of a field, shielding his eyes from the blazing sun. He looked up as the cry of a falcon rang out across the clear blue sky. He spotted the dark shape of the small bird of prey circling above him.

A warm breeze kicked up and blew gently all around him, carrying whispers of voices to his ears, though he could only catch bits and pieces of what they were saying.

"_Child of the Sky…. find them…. the power awakens in you… stop the Chaos…. the dark side of the moon will be revealed and destruction will befall anything that catches the Serpent's eyes…."_

Everything suddenly darkened and Jerome's eyes widened as he saw that it was now night in his dream and a blood red moon was hanging in the sky. He took a step back as shadows darted in out of view around him. The voices became more urgent, but he could no longer make out what they were saying.

He looked around for the source of the voices. "Who's there? What are you talking about?" he called, a slight hint of nervousness in his tone. Why did this dream feel so real? Why were these voices bothering him instead of Nina and her gang? This seemed like a mess they would be involved in.

"_FIND THEM! CHAOS IS STIRRING! EVIL WILL NOT WAIT!" the voices rang loudly in his mind. _

Then he was falling. Darkness swallowed his vision and he could no longer tell which way was up. He sucked in a sharp breath as a huge pair of reptilian amber eyes appeared in the inky black void, gazing right at him. There was a low hiss and two gleaming white fangs as long as his arms flashed towards him, a strangled cry of alarm escaping from his lips as he was jolted from the dream.

A few hours later, at 8:00 in the morning, Alfie awoke as per usual on a school day to head to breakfast. He sat up in his bed and rubbed at his eyes, yawning widely. He remembered that today was Jerome's birthday and he grinned as he thought about various ideas for a present to get for him after school. Soft whimpering sounds met his ears and his smile faded a bit, peering across the room at the bed occupied by his best friend. His eyes opened wide and all traces of post-waking sleepiness vanished instantly at what he saw.

Jerome was shivering violently under his covers, and he appeared to be trapped in a bad nightmare. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was groaning under his breath. He was even paler than usual and there was a light sheen of cold sweat on his forehead.

Alfie leaped from his bed and ran over to Jerome's, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking lightly. "Jerome, buddy, it's just a dream. You're in your room and it's your birthday!" Alfie exclaimed, trying to comfort him with his cheery tone, but it came out a bit strained. Alfie furrowed his brows in concern as he received no response from Jerome other than a few mumbled words he couldn't make out. He shook him a bit harder. "Snap out of it! I've had plenty of bad dreams about all the crazy stuff that's been happening around here… I'm sure most of us have… just wake up now Jerome." he rambled in his concern.

Alfie let out a relieved sigh as Jerome blinked open his eyes, but his relief was short-lived. Jerome gazed up at Alfie, but his normally sharp, clear blue eyes were glassy and distant, his friend's form blurred around the edges. "Alfie…" he murmured, trying to push himself up to a sitting position but failing due to the trembling in his arms. He collapsed back onto his pillow with a grunt of frustration, his eyes falling shut again. He felt so tired and he just wanted to sleep more. He idly wondered why that was. He was normally wide awake and eager for breakfast at this time. He continued to lay there shivering, pulling the covers tighter around himself and curling up on his side. "Go away Alfie… trying to sleep…." he said groggily, his words slurred somewhat.

Alfie looked around, trying not to panic. "Oh no… um… Trudy… yeah, she'll know what to do…" Alfie said to himself. He took one last look at Jerome before bolting out of the room towards the kitchen.

The students of Anubis house were all gathered around the table for an extra-special breakfast that Trudy was preparing in the kitchen in honor of Jerome's birthday. She was humming as she finished preparing scrambled eggs just the way he liked them while the students sipped their drinks and chatted animatedly to each other.

They all looked up as Alfie came bolting into the room. Trudy beamed at him as she strolled into the dining room. "Oh, Alfie there you are! Where's the birthday boy? I made his favorite chocolate chip pancakes!" Trudy exclaimed in her usual cheery manner.

"Guys, I think Jerome's sick! I woke up and he wasn't looking so good… I don't know what to do!" Alfie said quickly, his eyes darting around as he bounced up and down nervously.

Mara gasped, Nina and Fabian exchanged concerned glances, Patricia and Nolan both looked a bit skeptical, Joy gave him a sympathetic look, and Amber got up and gave Alfie a hug. "Oh Alfie, I'm sure it's alright. Trudy made pancakes. That'll make Jerome feel better." Amber tried to reassure him, smiling at him in her sweet and ditzy way. Alfie's lips twitched into a faint smile, though he didn't look convinced.

Trudy put a hand over her heart as she set down the plates of food she had been holding. "Oh my! Stay calm everyone and Alfie do try to relax dear. Let's go take a look and I'll see what I can do to make things better." she said, trying to keep her voice calm and soothing. She shuffled out of the room with Alfie darting right after her and Amber and the others all following close behind.

They all entered Alfie and Jerome's room and froze as they gazed at Jerome with worried eyes. In the few minutes that Alfie had been gone getting Trudy, his condition seemed to have worsened, though he was conscious. He had kicked off his blankets and his shivering had ceased, but his eyes were unfocused as he stared up at the ceiling after having turned over onto his back. He didn't even seem to be aware of the presence of all of his friends in his room. Trudy walked over to the bed and Mara and Alfie followed, Alfie hovering behind them, trying to peer over Mara's shoulder.

Mara crouched down beside the bed and took one of Jerome's hands in her own. "Jerome? It's Mara. You'll be alright. Trudy is here to check what's wrong and then we can get you something to make you feel better." she said softly, her voice kind and gentle. She smiled encouragingly as Jerome's eyes shifted to her briefly before returning to the ceiling.

Trudy put a hand on his forehead and stifled a gasp. "Oh dear… he's burning up. I'll go get the thermometer." she murmured.

When she left, the others came up and patted Alfie and Mara to show their support. "I don't think pancakes will help a fever." Amber announced, receiving a half-hearted glare from Patricia.

"No, but some rest and medicine will. Jerome will be fine Alfie." Nina told him, keeping her voice steady to placate him.

Fabian and Nolan both nodded in agreement with Nina.

Alfie tried his best to relax as Trudy had suggested. "Yeah… yeah, you're right. Thanks guys."

"I feel sorry for him. No one should have to be sick on their birthday." Amber said. "Amber…" Nina scolded quietly, giving her a stern look. Amber just gave a sheepish smile and kept quiet.

Trudy returned then with the thermometer and the others moved back to give her some space. She sat on the edge of the bed next to Jerome. "Sweetheart, I'm just going to take your temperature okay? Then you can sleep this off and feel better in time for presents this evening." she said lightly, covering up her motherly concern by trying to stay positive. Jerome just let out a sigh in response and allowed her to put the thermometer in his mouth under his tongue. Mara stayed by his side and stroked her thumb lightly across the back of his cold hand.

A few seconds later Trudy removed the thermometer, paling at the display.

Alfie began to go into panic mode again. "Trudy, what's wrong? How bad is it? Will he be okay? Please tell me he will." he pleaded, Nina and Amber gently holding him back and whispering to him to calm down.

Trudy frowned and ruffled Jerome's blonde hair in sympathy. "I think so but we definitely have to get him cooled down. He's running a bad fever. It says 40 degrees (Celsius; 104 Fahrenheit). I think it might be best if we let the hospital take a look at him just in case." she told them grimly.

Mara covered her mouth with her free hand and squeezed Jerome's hand. Then she turned to the others, taking charge. "Joy, go call an ambulance. Patricia, can you go get a few ice packs? We should try to lower his temperature until the paramedics get here." she suggested. Joy and Patricia nodded and ran out of the room to carry out her requests, Nolan glancing at Jerome and then following after Patricia.

Alfie sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, the remaining Sibuna members sitting next to him to show they cared by being there for him. No words were needed.

They did their best to lower Jerome's temperature with the ice packs as he fell into an exhausted sleep, but their efforts didn't do much good. His fever stubbornly refused to go down, but at least it got no worse. The ambulance arrived and they carried him out on a gurney, Trudy going with him to the hospital.

The Anubis students wanted to go as well, but Victor came down and ordered them to get to school. They tried to protest but he wasn't hearing it.

"Only one of you may miss school to go to the hospital. Work it out between yourselves." Victor commanded gruffly.

Alfie looked at them all with wide, pleading eyes and everyone readily agreed that he should be the one to stay with his best friend. Alfie quickly ran after Trudy to go with her and Jerome.

"Very well, off to school with you lot." Victor grumbled, shooing them with a wave of his hand.

They sighed and muttered various complaints about Victor as they all headed off to school reluctantly.

Meanwhile…

Alfie sat in a chair next to Trudy in Jerome's room as Jerome slept on the hospital bed. A doctor did various tests but couldn't seem to find what caused the sudden fever. "A fever can sometimes be caused by exhaustion, but usually one this high is a symptom of a virus or bacterial infection. His blood test shows no signs of disease. Everything appears perfectly normal as far as we can tell." he explained, sounding a bit confused at the strangeness of the situation.

"Normal?! Something has to be wrong! He has a fever and you should have seen him this morning! You should check again!" Alfie demanded in agitation, standing up. Trudy put a hand on Alfie's arm and gave him a steady look, tugging gently to get him to sit down. Alfie reluctantly did so, but was still looking at the doctor with his arms folded across his chest.

The doctor was about to say something else when the heart monitor started beeping like crazy. Alarmed, he whirled around to check on his patient, Alfie and Trudy both jumping up and rushing to the bed.

Jerome was semi-conscious but unaware of his actions as his heart raced and his legs kicked out, trying to get the suffocating blanket off. The doctor tried putting a hand on his arm to settle him down, but he lashed out and hit him in the chest.

"Jerome! Jerome! What's happening?!" Alfie yelled hysterically at the doctor as Trudy helped the doctor restrain the struggling teen.


	6. Chapter 6-Coma and Belated Birthday

Alfie had finally calmed when Jerome's heart monitor read a fair signal and hours later on Jerome was already starting to feel better as the doctors took more tests.

The hours passed slowly after that. School let out and the others came and visited, Amber leaving a bouquet of flowers on the table next to Jerome's bed, all of them giving their condolences and words of encouragement for Jerome. They all agreed that they would hold a belated birthday celebration for Jerome as soon as he was better and got out of the hospital. The only people that remained was Trudy, Nina, Mara and Alfie.

Alfie and Mara excused themself though saying they had a lot of French homework to catch up on and left Trudy and Nina by Jerome's side.

One moment after Alfie and Mara left Nina had an incoming call from Fabian and Nina picked up. Fabian had wondered why Nina had stayed and not Alfie and Mara since they were closest to him and Nina was not.

"They had homework to do, and I don't know Fabian it just feels right to stay here with him right now, Trudy and I will be back before 10." Nina explained and with the reassured Fabian she said goodnight and hung up.

At around 9 O'Clock Trudy and Nina were talking queitly.

"I hate to see him like this," Trudy said. "I've never seen him vulnerable," Trudy said. "Except the first time I meet him when he was 5." Trudy finished.

Nina's jawdrop she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean you've known Jerome for 11 years?" Nina asked shocked.

"That's right," Trudy answered. "He's lived in Anubis house for 11 years,"

"11 years?"

"Yes, his parents dropped him off hear and all I could remember was him crying at the steps of the drivethrough of the House screaming "don't leave me" to his parents." Trudy said as Nina had tears in her eyes finally understanding Jerome for once. The whole time she's known Jerome she just thought of him as a jerk and nothing else but now she realized something. She realized that he wasn't a jerk but just a broken lonely boy.

"After that," Trudy spoke up. "He changed," Trudy said as she stared straight in Nina's tearfilled eyes. "He started misbehaving on his 7th birthday and ever since then he's been the same way. cold and secluded. But I know he's a good person," Trudy paused. "I just wish everyone could know that to." Trudy finished looking at Jerome warmly.

Nina couldn't help it this time as she burst out crying in a very still and silent way putting her hands over her eyes. "I do." she whispered.

Jerome wasn't aware that his friends had visited as he was sleeping deeply, locked in a strange dream.

Jerome was floating in a void of white light, quite a contrast from his last dream. He squinted as the light grew almost blinding, seeming to originate from the figure he could just make out the outline of as it hovered across from him.

"The power has been accepted, the change complete. Let it flow and recover your strength young savior. This trial is over, but many more will come. The sun and moon will be your guides. Defeat the Chaos that soon will rise. Seek the treasures of Order to combat your foes to stop the shadows from spreading across the globe." a strong, powerful voice spoke in his mind, both frightening in the intensity and somehow comforting at the same time.

He woke up with a start, feeling more lucid than he had since that first dream. He saw his dad kneeling on the ground by his bed, asleep with his head on his arms. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that he finally had a parent who cared enough to visit him when he was sick.

He mulled over the words in the dream as he settled back on his pillow. He didn't know what they meant, but one thing he could tell for certain is that things wouldn't be the same for him after this day.

Jerome wanted nothing more than to get better so he could go home to his friends. He wasn't sure what the voice in his dream had meant about "letting the power flow", but it had said he would recover his strength, so he stopped thinking about it and let his body do what it needed to do.

Unbeknownst to him at the time, he didn't simply fall into another deep sleep but actually went into a short coma.

In the morning Trudy woke up to find him like that, unable to wake him however hard she had tried. She began to panic about this now and called the doctor in and pleaded for him to do something.

"It seems he's gone into a comatose state. His vitals are all normal other than his temperature, which actually has gone down a degree or so. All we can do is keep him under observation, but I believe this may just be his body's way of fighting off whatever caused him to get sick. There is a good chance that he will wake up on his own when he's recovered enough." the doctor explained patiently.

Trudy didn't look fully convinced, deeply worried for Jerome because she cared so much about him, but nodded and took a few deep breaths. She had to stay positive. Jerome wasn't getting any worse so maybe it really was just a step towards full recovery.

She decided it was best not to worry Jerome's friends with this unless it was absolutely necessary.

Jerome had more dreams, but they were too fragmented to really understand, so he figured they weren't of too much importance. It was a few hours later when he finally awoke, blinking open his eyes to find Mara holding onto his hand and crying into his sheets, Trudy nowhere to be found.

"Mara come on, you're getting the bed all wet." he teasingly complained.

Mara looked up with a start, smiling widely. "Jerome! You're awake!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Jerome patted her back and chuckled softly. "You can't get rid of me that easily." he replied.

Mara began to laugh and slapped his arm playfully, then ran out of the room to get Trudy, who had went to get her a snack.

They returned a few minutes later, Trudy smiling in relief when she saw that Jerome had pulled out of the coma. "Jerome I'm so glad to see you're back with us again." she said sincerely, walking over to the bed and sitting in the chair beside it.

Jerome smiled back but then looked away, not used to all of this sentimental caring emotional stuff. He was saved from having to respond by the doctor coming in again, having heard that he had come out of his coma.

After checking him out again, the doctor turned to Trudy. "There's some good news. Jerome's temperature has started going down and as far as I can tell, he's well on his way to a full recovery." he assured him.

Everyone looked ecstatic at that news. "So does that mean I can go home?" Jerome asked hopefully, though he was still feeling a bit groggy.

"I'm sorry, but not just yet. We should wait for the fever to break completely just in case. We'll keep you here the rest of the day for observation, but if everything is normal and nothing else happens by this evening, we'll let you leave." the doctor told him very kindly.

Jerome groaned but nodded and reluctantly resigned himself to passing the hours until his friends Later that afternoon….could visit by talking to his family or watching random things on the TV.

School finally let out and Jerome had just finished eating his second rather unappealing hospital meal when all his friends came rushing in, ignoring the protests of his doctor.

"Buddy, how are you feeling?" Alfie asked, grinning from ear to ear now that his best friend was starting to look more like himself again.

Jerome shrugged. "Still feverish but not bad. The hospital food is nasty though. I mean really… they're supposed to be helping me get better, not giving me food poisoning." he replied snarkily.

Alfie laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, the others were all smiling and Patricia commented "Yep, he's back."

Everyone chuckled and Jerome gave Patricia a look of mock surprise. "I'm touched Trixie, really. I didn't know you cared that much." he teased.

Patricia rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched into a small smile.

"You sure had us worried there for a while." Fabian said.

Alfie and Amber both nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I was worried myself. Not sure what happened, but let's look at the positive shall we? I'm getting better, that's what matters." Jerome replied quickly, uncomfortable with all the sappiness going around. Plus, there was still the matter of his dreams and the things those voices had been saying to him. He knew there was more going on than they all thought, but he decided not to tell any of them about that stuff for now. He would try to work it out for himself first. They would probably find out on their own eventually anyway if the past two terms were any indication.

Mara stepped up to his bed, looking a bit sheepish but was secretly overjoyed about his recovery.

Nina noticed Mara's expression. "Well, it's really good to see that you're doing better Jerome. I know we're all looking forward to you coming back to the house. It wasn't the same without you. Everyone, why don't we go and get everything ready for that thing we had planned." she said to the whole room, giving them meaningful looks.

Amber eyes lit up as she caught on to Nina's meaning. "Oh yeah! We have so much to do. Come along all, I can't do everything myself." she announced, winking at Mara before strolling out of the room with the others like a princess being followed by her royal subjects.

Mara watched them go in amusement, then sat down in the seat by Jerome's bed. She hesitated for a moment but then grinned and pulled him into a big hug.

Jerome hugged her back, then pulled away a bit to look her in the eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed next to him, where they just sat and stared at each other fondly for a while, then talked about how Mara's day had gone.

"I was so worried Jerome." Mara murmured.

"I know. Sorry you had to feel that way." he said sincerely.

Mara shook her head. "Don't apologize, you were the one who was sick." she responded.

Jerome just ruffled her hair affectionately and they wiled the rest of the afternoon away in each other's company.

Jerome was finally released from the hospital that evening after the doctor announced that his fever was officially gone and gave him a clean bill of health, though he called Trudy and told her to keep an eye on him to make sure there was no relapse.

He couldn't get out of there soon enough. He grabbed Mara's hand and together they ran back to Anubis house. They entered the house to much cheering and wolf whistling from all their friends. Mara squeezed his hand before leaving his side to stand with the others. "Happy Belated Birthday Jerome!" they all shouted.

Jerome laughed as Amber and Alfie dumped confetti all over him from the top of the stairs.

They all headed into the living room, where Trudy was just finishing setting up their dinner. She pulled Jerome into a tight hug, tearing up a bit as she pulled away. "I have a whole fresh batch of chocolate chip pancakes waiting in the oven. You guys celebrate and I'll go get them." she said cheerily, walking into the kitchen.

Jerome noticed the room had been decorated with balloons and a huge banner they had made on his birthday that now said belated on it, courtesy of Patricia. There were also eight presents on the table, one from each of his friends.

They sat around the table and talked and laughed together. Trudy brought in their dinner and set an extra big helping of her chocolate chip pancakes in front of Jerome, much to his delight. "Oh thank you Trudy! You have no idea how much I've been waiting to eat something that can actually be considered food!" he proclaimed before digging in hungrily, the others all laughing, including Trudy.

After dinner was over, Alfie announced it was time for cake. "Trudy made it of course, but I had a lot of input on the design." he said with a mischievous grin.

"I helped with the frosting!" Amber added.

Jerome raised an eyebrow and smirked as Trudy brought out a cake that looked like a zombie head. He shook his head and chuckled. "Nice. Well, let's dig in then. We wouldn't want this unique creation to go to waste." he said. They lit the sixteen candles on the cake and Trudy told Jerome to make a wish.

He wished that if there was to be a crazy new adventure, everything would work itself out and they would all get out of it unharmed. Then he blew out the candles and they all enjoyed the cake, despite its moldy gray-green exterior.

"IT'S PRESENT TIME!" Amber shouted gleefully after the zombie cake had been devoured.

Jerome and Alfie clapped. "Yes presents! What have you all gotten for me?" Jerome wondered, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He always loved getting stuff that he didn't have to pay for.

"Mine first!" Amber said, handing him a very neatly wrapped package with shiny blue paper and a white ribbon. He opened it curiously and gave Amber a look of fond exasperation when it turned out to be two t-shirts, one for him and one obviously for Mara, both blue that said Team Jara across the front in big silver letters. Mara blushed profusely and Jerome rolled his eyes.

"I know about Mara and Mick breaking up and I thought it was about time you guys got it on," Amber said. "All you needed was a push."

"Wait Mara you and Mick broke up?" Jerome asked curiously.

"Well yes but it was only a few days ago and Amber wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Mara said annoyed.

Amber beamed at them sweetly. "I knew you'd love them." she said in her usual oblivious manner.

Fabian had gotten him a really neat Egyptian chess set with the pieces being of a few of the gods and goddesses. "I heard from Mara that you two liked playing chess and I thought the theme was appropriate." Fabian explained.

Jerome clasped hands with him and shook it in gratitude. "Thanks mate, I like it." He looked at Mara. "Mara, me and you, later? We have to break this set in." he said slyly.

"Oh you're on." Mara replied, accepting his challenge.

Nina handed him an envelope that said "read in private" on the front. Jerome looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Mara and Joy exchanged confused looks. She smiled a bit. "It's sort of a collaborative present. You'll see when you read it." she said cryptically.

"Uh, thanks I think Nina. I'll take your word for it I guess." Jerome said slowly, looking at the letter curiously, not noticing the meaningful glance Nina shared with the Sibuna gang.

Patricia had gotten him a cool black leather jacket. Jerome put it on and Alfie said it helped with his bad boy image. Jerome shoved him and playfully told him to shut it.

Nolan got him a box set of the original three Star Wars movies. "Maybe you, Alfie, and I can have a movie marathon sometime." he said with a casual shrug like it was no big deal.

"Yeah sure, sounds fun." Jerome agreed.

Mara gave him a wrapped parcel which contained a copy of The Catcher In The Rye, with a little message from her inside saying Happy Birthday and she was glad they were together. Despite what everyone thought, he actually had a lot in common with Mara, including their mutual love of chess and classic literature.

"Just kiss already." Amber huffed as Jerome and Mara just looked at each other shyly.

"Amber!" Mara scolded in embarrassment. Amber gave her an innocent 'what?' look and Jerome looked at Mara questioningly for a moment. Mara gave a tiny smile of consent and they shared a brief but sweet kiss while everyone cheered them on, with the exception of Patricia who made a gagging noise. That was her version of approval though.

Joy's present was a professional lock-picking kit. "You never know when it might come in handy around here." she said with a secretive smile.

Jerome looked at it thoughtfully. "That's true. Let's just hope Victor doesn't find out about it." he commented, slipping the small case into one of his new jacket's pockets.

Alfie bounced up and down excitedly. "Speaking of which… finally, last but certainly not least, is my gift to you!" he proclaimed dramatically.

Alfie handed Jerome a small box wrapped crudely in brown paper. Jerome opened Alfie's gift and looked up at him in a mixture of bemusement and confusion as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a tiny key.

Alfie grinned widely and held up a finger as a signal to wait a moment. It was almost 10:00 and like clockwork, Victor came stomping down the stairs and stood in the entrance hall to give his usual pin drop speech.

Alfie darted out of the living room and over to Victor. "Hey Victor, can I ask you something?" he began, giving him his best innocent expression.

"What do you want Lewis?" Victor growled, annoyed that the miscreant was disturbing his routine.

Alfie reached out and took Victor's hands in his own, smiling at Victor as the caretaker glared at him. "Oh Victor, I just wanted to let you know that I greatly admire your dedication towards making sure we get enough sleep each night. Making us go to bed at 10:00 every night… you really care don't you?" he said, pulling Victor's hand with his as he put a hand over his heart.

Victor just grunted in exasperation and tried to pull his hands away, but before he could do so Alfie had snapped the handcuffs around his wrists, stepping back as he twirled the small key in his fingers with an impish smirk.

"ALFIE LEWIS! I demand that you release these cuffs AT ONCE!" Victor yelled.

Alfie gasped dramatically. "Victor, you really shouldn't yell. How are you supposed to hear a pin drop over all that shouting?" he asked. Everyone watching tried but failed to stifle their chuckling at that.

Victor narrowed his eyes, rage flashing in their depths at the mockery. "LEWIS I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES! GIVE ME THAT KEY!" he roared.

Alfie just laughed and ran off around the house, Victor chasing after him with his cuffed hands stretched out in front of him.

The Anubis residents all joined Alfie in laughing at Victor and even Trudy couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at Alfie's antics.

Jerome laughed loudly in amusement along with the others, wiping tears of glee from the corners of his eyes. He beamed at Mara and she smiled back as everyone exchanged high fives and cheered Alfie on.

In that moment Jerome decided that this was by far the best belated birthday ever.


	7. Chapter 7-Sibuna Is Back

Eventually Alfie allowed Victor to have the key and was promptly punished for his antics by having to dust the whole house with a feather again the next day.

Now that the party was over, everyone went to their rooms to go to sleep for the night. It was Friday, so fortunately there was no school tomorrow but a very cranky Victor made them go to bed anyway.

Alfie passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Jerome sat awake on his bed and used the moonlight shining in through their window to examine Nina's letter.

He tore open the envelope and pulled out the folded paper inside. The note said 'You're hereby officially invited to become a true member of Sibuna. Meet us in the clearing in the woods at noon tomorrow for the initiation. Bring something valuable to you that you're willing to part with. Happy Belated Birthday! ~Nina.'

Jerome smiled, thinking it was about time they let him join them. They should know by now he would get himself involved in the end anyway. He put the letter in his bedside drawer and locked it, then lied down and fell into a more peaceful sleep than he had had in a while.

The next day…

The morning came and went in a relatively uneventful fashion other than Alfie's complaints about 'teen abuse' after finishing dusting the house with a feather, or most of it anyway. Now it was almost noon and Jerome was searching for something in his room that would be sufficient for the Sibuna ritual.

Alfie was watching and grinning excitedly. "Lewis and Clarke, going on grand adventures together once again. I think I'm going to cry." Alfie joked.

Jerome rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling in amusement. "Yes Alfred, it's been far too long. Now I can check 'join an Egyptian treasure hunting cult with my best friend' off my bucket list." he replied.

Alfie pouted. "It's not a cult…" he said in Sibuna's defense.

Jerome gave him a look with one eyebrow raised. "You have an initiation ritual and once you get pulled in you can't get out again with all the stuff that starts happening around you." he pointed out, though his tone was amused rather than accusing.

Alfie raised his hands in surrender. "Yeah alright, it kind of is." he consented. He beamed at him. "There's never a dull moment though is there?"

Jerome chuckled. "That's true my good pal. There's never a shortage danger and excitement around here." he agreed.

He picked up a photo of him and his dad when he was only three years old.

Alfie patted his shoulder and then bounced up and down. "Alright, let's go! We have to hurry if we want to make it there in time!" he exclaimed, dashing out of the room.

Jerome shook his head and followed quickly after him.

"No running you two!" Victor snapped at them as they passed him on their way to the door.

"Sorry Victor…" they murmured in unison as they made their way outside and shut the door behind them before the caretaker could ask what they were up to.

Once the two of them reached the clearing, they saw Nina, Fabian, Amber and Patricia already waiting there, a barrel in the center with a fire burning inside.

"About time." Patricia muttered, receiving a hard nudge from Fabian.

"It only just turned noon!" Alfie protested.

Nina gave everyone a stern look that said to be quiet before turning to Jerome. "Alright, first thing's first. Drop the picture in the fire." she said.

Jerome hesitated only briefly before he released the picture and watched it fall into the flames.

Amber held up her right hand. "Now repeat after me. I, Jerome Clarke, promise to protect the treasures of Anubis house and all its secrets." she commanded.

Jerome for once was serious as he repeated what Amber had said. He knew from his dream visions that something big was about to go down again and this was no time for joking around. "Is that it?" he asked.

"Yep that's it. You're now an official Sibuna. Congrats mate." Fabian said.

"Oh joy." Patricia said sarcastically, but in a teasing way. She had agreed as much as the others to let him in, albeit taking a bit longer.

Alfie held up his hand for a high five and Jerome complied before they gave each other a quick one armed hug, both glad to have something else they could share as friends, especially something as cool as this.

"Aww isn't that sweet. Enough with the bromance. Let's get out of here." Patricia suggested as she gave them a look of mock disgust.

Jerome gave her a sly grin. "You're just jealous." he said as he pulled Patricia into a hug. She squealed indignantly and everyone laughed as Jerome let go and Patricia pretended to barf.

"Yeah, we can go now. But first…" Nina said, giving everyone meaningful looks. She put her right hand over her eye. "Sibuna."

Everyone, including Jerome, copied her. "Sibuna." they said in unison.

Night had fallen once more and it was just past 10:00, so everyone had gone to sleep.

As soon as he had fallen asleep, Jerome found himself having another dream. _He was walking through Anubis house, heading straight for the front door like he was going out somewhere even though it was dark out. "Find it… find it… the full moon lights the way… the power within… open the door hidden under the falcon's watchful eye… find it…" a voice whispered in his mind. He reached out a hand to open the door… _

Jerome wasn't aware of it, but this was no ordinary dream. Alfie rolled over in his bed and blinked open his eyes as he heard their bedroom door creak open. He could just make out Jerome's tall figure in the dark as he walked slowly and silently out of the room.

"Jerome…? Where are you going?" he asked in confusion. He received no answer and Jerome didn't even pause. Alfie frowned but decided it was probably nothing. He yawned and pulled back his cover, getting to his feet and following, curious as to what he was up to now. It was a good thing it wasn't that late and he hadn't been in a deep sleep yet.

He caught up to Jerome, putting a hand on his shoulder from behind to stop him. "Jerome, what are you doing? We don't want Victor to catch us sneaking around after curfew and there's nothing Sibuna related going on right now. You're just going to use the restroom right?" he asked hopefully.

Jerome brushed Alfie's hand off and kept walking towards the door. "Don't interfere…." he murmured.

Alfie furrowed his brows and ran ahead of him, turning around to face Jerome and stopping in front of him to block him from continuing down the hall. He noticed that Jerome was staring blankly ahead and looking straight through Alfie like he wasn't there. "Are you… sleepwalking?" Alfie asked hesitantly.

Jerome only pushed Alfie gently out of the way, then kept moving and opened the front door. He paused briefly then like he was listening to something, his gaze locked on the full moon shining in the night sky outside. Then he moved out of the house and shut the door softly behind him.

Alfie bolted to Fabian's room first and entered without knocking, shaking Fabian roughly.

"Alfie.. wha- what are you doing in here? Why are you waking me up?" Fabian muttered sleepily.

"I'll explain as soon as we get the others! Come on!" he replied urgently. Nolan had also woken up at the noise, and watched them go in confusion, but just shrugged and went back to sleep.

Alfie and Fabian ran quietly upstairs so as not to wake Victor and split up to wake the girls. A few minutes later, the five Sibunas were gathered in the hall.

"This better be good Alfie. A girl needs her beauty sleep." Amber said.

"Alfie, we're all listening. Now just tell us what's happened." Nina suggested calmly.

"I'm not sure it's anything to worry about, but… I just saw Jerome sneaking out. I went to confront him about it, but I don't think he's even awake. I think he's sleepwalking…" Alfie explained.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "You woke us up to tell us that Jerome has sleeping issues? People sleepwalk sometimes." she groaned, just wanting to go back to bed.

Fabian frowned. "Yeah, when they're kids. It's really unusual for teenagers to do it. Besides… with everything we've been through, we can't assume that it's nothing. I say we follow to see where Jerome is going. If he is sleepwalking then he isn't aware of his actions. He could get hurt." he pointed out.

They exchanged looks and then all ran down the stairs and headed outside. With the moon casting its silvery glow across the sweeping lawns they could see Jerome strolling down what appeared to be the path to the library.

"Why is he heading that way?" Alfie wondered.

"Ssh, we have to be quiet Alfie. Let's watch and find out." Nina whispered.

The Sibuna gang silently sneaked along behind Jerome, near enough that they could keep him in sight, but staying far enough back that he wouldn't hear them following him.

Jerome approached the Frobisher library's door and pulled out his lock-picking kit. As if there was a hand guiding him, he picked out one of the picks and quickly picked the lock like he had been doing this for years. He was pretty good at it even awake, but normally he wouldn't have been able to just open the door like that without studying the knob and his new kit for a while first. Of course, these weren't normal circumstances and he wasn't quite himself at the moment. It was like he was on autopilot.

"I think things just got serious. There's only one reason he would be going to the library in the middle of the night." Fabian said.

"This has Sibuna written all over it." Amber agreed.


	8. Chapter 8-The Treasures Of The Sun

Ok Author's Note I know it's titled Mask Of Anubis but i'm going to make it a whole different quest and treasure to make things different. It's still gonna be set in season 2. And also I know the past three chapters has been all about Jerome but I promise there will be some new scenes and big plotlines to come with different character. Such as Fabian/Nolan. Nolan/Amber. Nina/Fabian. Nina/Jerome. Nina/Amber and lots more so please stay tuned!

Jerome strolled into the library and under the compulsion of his vision began to search for something. In his mind the voices whispered to him what he would later know to be the first part of a prophecy. _"The first piece of the puzzle awaits inside, then hold it to the falcon's eye. Allow the power of the moon to flow and the door will be revealed by its pale glow. Descend the steps to the earth's beating heart, with essential allies you then must part. One path must be walked alone, only with truth and wisdom can Night's prize be won. Unite with friends once more and seek the treasure of the rising sun."_

The rest of the Sibunas crept inside after Jerome, watching him carefully from the safety of their hiding spot as he continued pulling books off the shelves, looking within and then putting them back. Then he headed over to an old antique desk sitting in the corner of the room.

"This isn't like any sleepwalking I've ever seen." Alfie murmured.

"That's true it isn't. Let's wait a bit longer, then we can try to wake Jerome up again." Fabian replied in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, I bet he knows something about what's happening that he isn't telling us." Patricia said in slight suspicion.

Alfie frowned at her. "Jerome is one of us now and as a Sibuna and my best friend, he wouldn't keep secrets from us. He probably just hasn't had the chance to tell us, what with the fever, the coma… now this." he retorted defensively.

"This is Jerome we're talking about." Patricia pointed out sarcastically. She huffed. "What if he's just pretending to be sleepwalking? He seems to be pretty aware of what he's doing to me." she muttered.

Before Alfie could argue back, Nina shot them both a sharp look. "Guys, now is not the time to argue." she said sternly.

"Ooh, look, what is that Jerome's holding?" Amber piped up.

The others all stopped talking and turned to where Amber was pointing. While they had been arguing, Jerome had found a small mahogany box tucked in an old desk drawer. He had opened it and was now holding up an oval opaque white stone, the milky white color seeming to shimmer slightly as he stroked it with his thumb.

Fabian tilted his head to the side, looking at it closely. "It looks like a moonstone." he told them, sounding as confused as the rest of them.

Jerome set the box down but kept the stone clutched in his hand as headed right towards the vents.

"Why is he going down through the vents? What is he hiding?!" Patricia hissed.

Nina shook her head. "I don't know." she replied.

The bookshelf swung out .

The Sibunas exchanged glances as they quickly got up and followed Jerome as he walked into the tunnel, the bookshelf swinging closed behind them.

Once in the room, Jerome felt himself guided to the wall with the zodiac and the sun and moon gears that had acted as the countdown to the constellation task. Ignoring these, he stepped up to a blank stretch of wall next to it and rested his hand against the smooth dark stone.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as a blazing silver falcon appeared on the wall under his touch. He lifted the moonstone and placed it in the indentation where the eye would be. Closing his eyes, he was enveloped in a soft silvery white glow that suddenly pulsed brighter as the light flowed down his arm and into the moonstone. The stone glowed brilliantly with the power and the outline of a door appeared where none had been before.

"What's happening? Why is Jerome glowing? How is he doing that?" Alfie asked frantically as they all peeked from behind the tunnel doorway into the room.

Nina and Fabian both waved at him to be quiet but looked equally as shocked. The whole room began to shake and then with the loud groan of sliding stone, the glowing section of the wall sunk into the floor, revealing a hidden space behind it.

The glow around Jerome dissipated and he stumbled slightly as he broke from the half-asleep trance-like state he had been in, full awakening and leaning against the newly formed doorway a bit unsteadily.

"Jerome!" Alfie called, running to his friend and offered a supporting arm. Jerome used Alfie's offered arm to steady himself as he carefully pushed away from the wall, regaining his balance and wiping the sleep from his eyes before letting go. He looked around in confusion, his eyes slightly fearful. "W-what am I doing in the tunnels? How did I even get here?" he asked as he noticed the rest of the Sibuna gang were now standing around him and Alfie and looking at him questioningly.

"That's what we want to know." Patricia said with her arms folded across her chest.

Jerome held up his hands. "I had no clue about any of this I swear! I'm as confused as you guys! One minute I was going to sleep, then I was having this weird dream… and then I woke up here." he explained.

"What dream?" Nina asked curiously.

Jerome was about to answer when Amber spoke up again, once more pulling their attention to the more urgent matter. "Uh, guys, you might want to see this." she said.

They all turned to see Amber standing in the doorway of the new room Jerome had somehow opened. They peered in with her and all looked stunned to see that inside, a spiraling stone staircase with no railing jutted out from the smooth cylindrical chamber and went down into a seemingly endless black void.

Jerome picked up a small pebble laying on the ground and tossed it into the pit, where it bounced and clanked out of sight, the sound echoing back up to them, growing fainter and fainter as it fell into the darkness. They couldn't even here it hit the ground, if there was any.

"That is a long way down." Alfie murmured in mixed fear and awe.

"Where does it go?" Amber wondered.

"To the earth's beating heart." Jerome replied softly without thinking.

"The what? Jerome what are you talking about?" Fabian asked as they all looked back at him.

Jerome looked at them all sheepishly. "I was going to tell you all… it's just as I said before, I had this weird dream, but it wasn't actually the first one I've had. It all started right before I got sick. I don't know what any of it means though." he told them with a sigh.

Patricia raised an eyebrow. "So you don't know how you were suddenly glowing and managed to open up a new chamber in these tunnels that we didn't even know existed?" she asked scathingly.

Jerome gave a quiet nervous chuckle, looking completely confused now. "I was glowing? What are you talking about Trixie?"

Fabian gave Patricia a glare to stop being rude as Nina looked at Jerome thoughtfully.

"How about you explain these dreams to us and we can all figure out what's happening together?" she suggested reasonably.

Jerome exchanged a glance with Alfie, who shrugged and nodded, and Jerome gestured for them all to sit down. Once they were seated in a circle on the floor, Jerome ran a hand through his hair and thought about how to begin telling them what little he knew.

"Alright, the first dream started like this…"


	9. Chapter 9-Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE

HEY GUYS I NEED AN OC FOR THIS STORY SO HERE'S WHAT I NEED YOU GUYS TO DO! SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTER IN THE REVIEW BOX OR PRIVATE MESSAGE WITH HE OR SHES' NAME, AGE, SEXUALITY, HEIGHT, WEIGHT, HAIR COLOR, EYE COLOR, RACE, IN SIBUNA OR NOT, ROOMATE OR ROOMATES, BEST FRIEND, FRIENDS, ENEMIES, CRUSH OR CRUSHES, AND ANY OTHER INFORMATION YOU WANT TO SHARE ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER.

THANK YOU GUYS I CAN'T WAIT TO READ ALL THE CHARACTERS YOU GUYS HAVE TO OFFER.


	10. Chapter 10-Figure Things Out

CHAPTER 9-Figure Out Some Things

OK SO AUTHORS NOTE-I AM LITERALLY WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW AND I'M ADDING MY LOVELY LOYAL REVIEWERS marina ka-fai and jisela's other characters in and they are going to arrive at the same time which is going to be interesting because they are both supposed to be placed in Nina and Amber's room so it will heat things up right away so there is going to be some conflict there and I'm trying to make it a very good chapter revolving around you guys character so thank you guys for giving me them and entrusting me with writing them just the way you would like (:. So stay tuned next chapter should be up before you know it(literally I mean like in an hour)

"How about you explain these dreams to us and we can all figure out what's happening together?" she suggested reasonably.

Jerome exchanged a glance with Alfie, who shrugged and nodded, and Jerome gestured for them all to sit down. Once they were seated in a circle on the floor, Jerome ran a hand through his hair and thought about how to begin telling them what little he knew.

"Alright, the first dream started like this…" Jerome began just before a tall dirty blonde haired boy entered the place where the Sibunas were.

"What the hell are all you talking about?" Nolan said almost yelling.

The whole gang just stared at him nervously.

"What's this about the sun and the moon? And treasures and dreams?" Nolan yelled this time askingly.

"Nolan," Fabian began nervously. "How much did you hear?" he asked worriedly looking him dead in the eye as Nolan scanned all the Sibunas nervous faces.

"Too much apparently," Nolan said grinning. "I want to know what you guys are all talking about and what you guys are doing over here in the middle of the night.

The Sibunas all looked at Nina and Fabian worriedly indirectly asking what they were going to do.

"We were just um.." Nina paused before being interrupted by Amber.

"We were just getting some books for late night homework since we didn't do it when we were supposed." Amber yelled at.

"Yes um yes!" Fabian said as the rest of the gang all agreed simultaneously.

"Oh please," Nolan huffed in agitation. "How dumb do you guys think I am," he said snarkily. "Now I want to know what's going on." Nolan said.

The Sibunas all looked at Nina.

"Should we tell him?" Patricia whispered.

"I think we should I mean he did cover us that one time," Fabian said referring to the Sibuna reniuon.

Everyone starred at Nina for approval and after about a slight 15 seconds she sighed.

"Fine," Nina said beggining to look at Nolan. "We'll tell you."

"Wow," Nolan said after hearing the Sibunas explain everything that has went on not just this year but last year as well with Rufus and the cup and all that other Egyptian relics and Sarah and the Frobisher-Smythe, and Victor, and the elixir of life, and Victor's father and all of it.

"It's a little hard to believe," Nolan said.

"What do you think we're just making all this stuff up?"Patricia spat at him.

"No," Nolan began to say and started to look down.

"Look guys we better just get back to the house before anybody finds us," Fabian suggested motioning to the exit and ending the discussion atleast for now.

Back at the house Sibuna and Nolan snuck in queitly before sneaking off in pairs to go to each others rooms trying to make sure no one would wake up and find them.

Fabian gave Jerome and Alfie a nod before quickly going into him his and Nolan's room jumping right into bed trying to avoid conversation with Nolan about Sibuna.

Unfortunately for Fabian, Nolan doesn't give up that easily.

"So," Nolan said before closing the door. "This Sibuna club is all real huh?" Nolan asked.

"In a matter of speaking yes, we are a club, what we do isn't that important." Fabian said stuttering.

"Oh please you don't have to hide it from me, your little girlfriend spilled everything weren't you there?" Nolan stated.

"She's not my girlfriend."Fabian said.

"What are you talking about?"Nolan asked. "Amber told me you two were together."

"Well we were but we uh," Fabian said nervously. "We kind of split up a few days ago," Fabian added as Nolan looked at him warmly. "It was mutual we both need to figure out some things." Fabian said as Nolan looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Nolan asked only to have Fabian turn his back on him lying down on his bed.

"Nothing important." Fabian replied before going into a deep sleep. Nolan just shrugged it off and found himself sleeping as well little did he know that the real reason Fabian and Nina broke up was because Fabian had feelings for Nolan. They weren't big but they defiantly weren't small so Fabian really needs to figure things out.


	11. Chapter 11-New Arrivals & Wet Bathrooms

CHAPTER 10-NEW ARRIVALS AND BATHROOM WETNESS

AUTHORS NOTE-TWO NEW GIRLS PEOPLE THANK YOU JISELA AND MARINA KA-FAI FOR YOUR CHARACTERS TO USE AND I HOPE I WRITE THEM WELL. WARNING RATED M LESBIAN LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER(AND I BET YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO GUESS WHO!)

The next morning the Anubis students were all gathering around the table stuffing their plates full of the breakfast foods that Trudy had prepared for them. Jerome, Alfie, and Nolan loaded their plates as Nina, Amber and Fabian barely put anything on and the rest of the house put a decent amount of food on their plates.

"So when were you going to tell me you guys broke up?" Patricia said coming over to Nina,Fabian,and Amber a bit too loudly.

Everybody grew silent as Fabian and Nina looked at each other and then the others starring right back at them.

"Amber," Nina said sternily to Amber. "I told you not to tell anyone." she finished.

"It wasn't me I swear!" Amber yelled squeekily in defense.

"Oh please we know it was you," Fabian said to Amber.

"Hey get off her back okay?" Patricia yelled at Fabian. "I didn't hear it from Amber," Patricia said. "I heard it from Nolan." she finished as everybody turned their heads to face Nolan.

"Woah we to put me on blast, besides I didn't know you guys would get all butthurt about it I didn't think it was a big deal sorry guys," Nolan said sincerarly before looking down at his food and continuing to eat as Jerome and Alfie directed their attention elsewhere with Nolan.

"See I am innocent,"Amber said before going off to where Jerome,Alfie,and Nolan was.

"Hey has anybody seen Joy or Mara?" Patricia asked everyone changing the subject. "They weren't in the room today when I woke up."

"I don't know probably went to school early," Nina inputted as Fabian and Amber nodded.

"Watch out Patricia's gonna go all beserk and blame the next newbie on their disappearances!" Jerome mocked as Alfie laughed and Patricia just scolded him and began to walk out.

"Say Jerome," Amber said going over to Jerome. "What happened to you and Mara then I thought you two were an item?" she asked.

"Were,"Jerome replied not looking up from his meal, "Were." he said again. "She's back with Mick on some dumb shit about long distance relationships." he said again but this time you could tell he was upset.

"I'm so sorry Jerome." Amber said before sitting down at her seat as Jerome just shrugged and grabbed his stuff and walked out.

"Boy is like every relationship her declining?" Nolan said outloud as anybody barely paid him any attention.

"Okay," he said to himself grabbing his stuff and walking out.

On his way out as he grabbed the door hinge a person on the other said was pulling on it at the exact same time. Nolan gave it a few tugs before the door finally went ajar and a brown haired girl with a barely visible dyed purple layer of hair that could probably only be seen well if it was in a bun came into view.

"Hi," Nolan said as the girl gave a slight nervous chuckle.

She was a very attractive girl around 5'4 with a perfect symetrical body shape and deep grayish blueish eye color that could like feel into your soul.

She was holding about 6 pieces of paper in one hand reading it intentively as she held onto the stand of her suticase while looking around at everything around her.'

She had automatically thought Nolan was very handsome but was too focused on her papers and where she had to go to stay to focused on Nolan.

"I'm sorry but this is Anubis house right?" she asked looking around.

"Yes," Nolan said trying to be comforting. "This is the House Of Anubis," he said more grander than before. "I'm Nolan by the way," he said as he stuck out his hand.

"Jane," the girl said shaking his hand.

"Do you need any help?" he asked the new girl.

"Yes," the girl said nervously as she began to look through all her papers again. "Do you know where I can find Rode-Rodemnear Jr." she finally said struggling with Victor's last name.

"Ah Vicky," Nolan said sneering. "Just follow the raven he said putting up the stairs as the girl give him a very confused look. "I'm just messing with you I literally mean he's in that glass doored room up there where you can see the stuffed raven." Nolan said pointing up to Victor's office and his stuffed pet Cobiere.

"Thank you," the new girl said walking up the stairs to Victor's office as Nolan admired her from afar.

Just as she was walking up the stairs the door swung open yet again to reveal a fairly tall raven haired girl that was also very attractive entered the entrance hall with a few papers and a bag.

The girl looked around at the house and then saw Nolan.

"Hi," she said smiling at Nolan.

"Hey," Nolan said a bit confused.

"I'm uh Anne I'm new," Anne said as Nolan hesitantly shook her hand.

"This is Anubis house right?"

"Yes,"

"Do you might know where Victor is?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Uh up those stairs in the glass doors where you see the raven," Nolan replied motioning his finger to the office as the girl thanked him and went off.

Just then the door burst open again and Nolan was about to have a heartattack if there was yet another new student.

Fortunately it was only Jerome.

Nolan just starred at him all the way as Jerome looked at him a tad creeped out by Nolan looking at him.

"I'm just getting my phone," he said walking forward to his room stilll looking at Nolan stare at him. "Stop looking at me," he simply said as he went into his room.

Nolan shook his head and then headed off to the school as the other students besides the two new students followed.

MEANWHILE IN THE GIRLS ROOM AT THE SCHOOL.

There was moaning echoing across the bathroom that's owner led all the way to the very last stall.

The scene was Mara ontop of a steel railing near the toilet with her skirt and panties up to her belly button as Joy's mouth covered her hairless pink pussy. Joy was licking and chewing and sucking on Mara's pussy as Mara moaned and continued to shove Joy's face more down into her pussy as Joy's hands were continuesly spreading Mara's legs.

"Joy," Mara faintly said leaving her eyes shut. "I'm gonna cuu-" Mara whispered before screaming into a very wet ecstacsy as her legs shook all over Joy's face. Joy drank up all of Mara's juices and finally looked up to Mara and gave one last lick of her pussy before standing up and adjusting herself.

"Well then you better fix yourself up for class," she said devishly before strutting out of the restroom leaving Mara on the railing with her skirt and panties up cum all over her stomach as she left her eyes closed as she was breathing heavily. Finally she got up off the skinny steel railing with her hair a mess and having to adjust her skirt and painties and tucking her shirt in to make herself look neat as she brushed her hair she looked in the mirror and sighed and walked out.

Joy entered first period class as most of the students were already gathered around at their seats Mara not following slowly behind when the two entered.

Patricia went up to the two. "Where were you guys?" she asked curiously. "You guys weren't there at breakfast or when I woke up." Patricia finished looking at the two for answers as Mara stood there nervously and Joy just grinned deviously and began to walk to her seat.

"We got a called early to handle some _'wetness'_ in the girls bathroom," Joy answered as she went to her seat smiling devishly but saying so innocently as Mara blushed and shifted uncomfortably to her own seat in the far right back row.

"Isn't that right Mara?" Joy looked at Mara uninnocently but yet again sayong it ever so innocently.

"Yes," Mara barely said as Patricia went back to her seat.


	12. Chapter 12-Room Changes

CHAPTER 11

"Hey guys," Nina said to the Anubis students as she entered her first period class with . "There's like two new girls at Anubis house," she told them. "I had to go back and get something and I saw Victor showing them around." Nina finished.

"Really?"Fabian asked. "Two?"

"Yes Rutter two did you not listen, come on you're supposed to be bright." Jerome teased as Nina chuckled a little and Fabian gave her a dirty look and walked back to his seat.

"What?" Nina said in defense. "It was funny!"

AT THE END OF THE DAY.

"Stupid new students,"Alfie said. "Get to skip their first day while we had to stay in school."

"Come on Alfie get over it it's just one day," Jerome said giggling as Nolan, Amber and Nina followed close behind.

"How come we don't get to skip one day?" Alfie putted as Fabian came along saying that it was because we're not new and that they probably had a lot of stuff to go over with and Victor.

BACK AT THE HOUSE.

The Anubis students finally began piling in one by one to the house and rush of to their rooms right when Victor had called for everybody to go into the Living Room.

As all the students gathered around in the living room waiting for Victor to enter, they chatted among themselves about school and any thing else they placed before Alfie went running off into the kitchen to get some food only to return to see Victor with two new students.

"Listen up everyone!"Victor yellled as the gang queited down to see Victor with a new student to the right and left of him. "We have two new students joining us this year," Victor said. "Jane Sean," Victor said pointing to the girl at the right of him. "And Anne Leclerc." Victor said pointing to the girl at the left of him. "Now we already have 9 students living here," Victor stated as everyone continued to focus on him. "5 girls, 4 boys," he said. "Now usually we'd never have over ten students but since all the other houses already have ten and we have an extra empty girls room and we have two new students that are girls we are going to accomadate them into this house," Victor said. "That will leave us with 11 students, 7 girls, 4 boys." Victor said. "So we have three rooms for the girls," Victor continued. "Two rooms of two and one room of three, I'm not going to assign them so figure it out for yourselves," Victor said as he took his leave and left the room to leave the two new girls to greet the Anubis students.

"Hi!"Nina said getting up to greet the new students. "I'm Nina!" she said shaking their hands. The two girls greeted her as well, Jane was American Nina noted while Anne was very British.

"Uhhh another American," Patricia scowled noticing Jane's accent and then looking at Nolan. "Or Canadian." she mocked as Anne giggled.

"No I'm American ahaha." Jane said.

"Wow," Alfie got up to see Nina, Jane and Nolan. He pointed at them in order saying American, American, Canadian.

"Thank God I'm British!" Anne said as Nina smiled at her trying to welcome them.

"You're Canadian?" Jane asked.

"Yes I am," Nolan replied as Jane smiled.

"That's pretty cool," Jane said as Nolan blushed a little.

"Hey Joy!" Patricia said going over to where Joy, Mara, and Fabian were. "We can be one of the two person rooms just you and me like the old times!" Patricia said glowing as Joy frowned a bit and looked at Mara.

"Actually Patricia," Joy said getting up to face Patricia. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I room with Mara," Joy said as she gave a wink to Mara. "I mean Mara has been helping me with homework and _other stuff_ lately and I think it would be easier if I just roomed with her," Joy said as Patricia's smile dropped. "We'll still hang out and do our favorite stuff yeah!?" Joy tried to reassure as Patricia nodded and sat down.

"Well then," Amber said. "Only have to figure out where you two will stay." Amber finished going over to Anne and Jane. "Nina and I will always share a room so we'll be the three person room."

"I don't feel like rooming with an American again," Patricia said as she looked at Anne. "Wanna room?" Anne nodded smiling.

"What's your problems with Americans anyway?" Jane spoke up looking at Patricia.

"Nothing," Patricia said looking down.

After that all the students got situated into their own rooms. Nina and Amber helped Trudy set up another bed in their room for Jane finally making everything right as Jane entered and settled everything for her room. Patricia, Joy, Mara, and Anne went to Patricia, Joy's and Mara's old room as Joy and Mara got all their stuff with the help of Nolan and Jerome and brought it over the extra room and set everything back up. Finally Anne settled down and put all of her clothes and items away and set up her posters as Patricia sat at her bed watching Anne.

Anne began to put up all of her posters when Patricia's face lit up. "You like Bring Me The Horizon?" Patricia asked.

"Love them!" Anne said excitedly as Patricia and her began to engage in a very musical discussion.

"I think we're going to get along great." Patricia stated happily.

MEANWHILE IN MARA AND JOY'S ROOM.

"I feel really bad," Mara said as Joy's face was already buried in her pussy. Mara was breathing heavily and moaning as Joy was eating her out on her bed. "I mean Patricia really wanted to room with you," Mara said moaning in between her words. Joy took her face out of Mara's pussy to look up at her. "You shouldn't feel bad Mara," Joy said beggining to lick her pussy again as Mara closed her eyes breathing heavily at each lick. "Ooohhhhhh," she moaned softly fiddling with Joy's curly hair. "Right there." Mara said. "Don't stop." she said.

Joy brought her head up again to stop licking Mara's pussy. "Besides," Joy began as she put two of her fingers in Mara's clit rubbing it softly as Mara's head fell back into the pillow. "Now we can do this whenever we want." Joy said fingering Mara's pussy and then kissing Mara's neck in cheek. "Right?" Joy asked stopping from pleasing Mara's pussy. Mara looked at Joy who only kissed her lips cheek and neck. Joy stopped all of her motions. "Now I can eat your pussy whenever I want," Joy said seductively as Mara blushed like crazy breathing heavily wanting Joy's face in her ovaries right now. "Right?" Joy asked again. "Say right." Joy said.

"Right right!" Mara said again grabbing Joy's face and pushing it between her legs again as Joy began to lick Mara's pussy and chew on it and just devour the whole thing as Mara began to moan very loudly again as Mara could feel Joy grinning through her mouth as she was about to make Mara cum all over her face again.

DINNER TABLE

Anne and Patrica entered the dinner table together chatting away non-stop not paying any attention to anyone else as the sat down next to each other. Then next came Joy and Mara who sat down next to each other Joy grinning all the way over to her seat. Then Fabian, Nolan, Alfie, and Amber came in and sat down. Everyone began to eat and converse with one another when Jane, Nina, and Amber came into the room.

"Sorry we are late," Nina said as Jane and Jerome sat down next to her. "We were just talking ahaha." Nina replied.

"Ahhh of course the American buddies all the way!" Patricia joked.

"Canadian!" Nolan yelled annoyed as everyone laughed and continued their meals.

Jane and Nolan began to converse with each other with Fabian getting involved with the conversation every now and then. Amber spoke with Jane as well learning things about her with Nolan. Patricia and Anne continued their conversation and Joy and Mara spoke with each other. Jerome and Nina spoke with each other mostly as well and Fabian gave a few glances that did not go unnoticed by Nolan.

Nina was picking up her plate as Jerome quickly followed with her to wash their own dishes before taking their leave back to Nina's room.

"What's that all about?" Patricia asked speaking mainly only to Fabian and Amber.

Fabian shook his head just as dumbfounded as Patricia. Jerome has never ever been one of Nina's favorite people and infact Nina used to complain about him to Fabian a lot. Nina had always had something against him but ever since Jerome joined Sibuna and him and Nina broke up they had been spending alot of time together to everybody elses confusion.

"Nina has been talking a lot about Jerome lately." Amber spoke up. "Last night she went on and on about how her and Jerome were trying to figure out his dreams together and how they kind of really hit it off. She said that she thinks he's a really great person and loves spending time with him." Amber said as Patricia and Fabian studied her still dazed as to what was going on between Jerome and Nina.

"I think they might _like _each other."


	13. Chapter 13-Beautiful Fucking

CHAPTER 12

Fabian Rutter had stormed back into his room. He had been greath with Nina since last year but when their relationship crumbled so did he. He knew he couldn't blame it all on Nina, in fact he blamed himself way more then Nina. He had been trying to hide it for the longest time. He had a huge crush on Nolan Monnett. He had realized that his feelings for Nolan was becoming close to outweigh his feelings for Nina and he hated that fact so much. He couldn't help it. There was something about him. Now Fabian was still straight to everybody else but to himself he was completely desperately gay for Nolan. He was sure he wasn't gay-gay but he was definatly not straight. Fabian had wanted to conclude that he was bi-sexual but he didn't want to just jump right to that sort of confirmation if he hadn't confirmed it for himself. So he had to decide for himself. He was going to confirm it for himself with Nolan.

Nolan noticed Fabian's leave and excused himself as well to leave just Jane,Amber,Alfie,Patricia,Anne,Mara,and Joy at the table. He had entered his and Fabian's room just as Fabian was pacing around the room with his hands in cups folded to his mouth.

"Fabian," he said softly as he closed the door. "What's wrong?" he asked with no reply as Fabian's back was still to him. "Is it about Nina and Jerome?" Nolan asked.

"No," Fabian said with his back still to Nolan.

"Then what is it?" Nolan asked.

"It's about you," Fabian said turning around coming close to Nolan.

"Me?" Nolan asked shocked. "I haven't done anythi-" Nolan was about to say before he was interrupted by Fabian's soft lips crash against his.

Fabian began to kiss Nolan slowly to his suprise as Nolan kissed back pushing his tounge in as well. Nolan's tasted like some type of rasberries as Fabian put his arms around his neck pulling Nolan closer in as the continued to makeout running has hands through Nolan's soft volumous hair. They continued this for about two minutes before Fabian pushed Nolan onto his own bed.

"Fabian wait," Nolan said out of breath when Fabian took of his belt and unzipped his pants. "I like," Nolan said as Fabian kissed him. "Fabian," Nolan said then moaned when Fabian kissed his neck. "I kinda like Jane," Nolan finally said only to be shushed by a non-caring Fabian, he might know that Nolan likes Jane and not him but he was going to do this either.

"Just sit back," Fabian said as he pushed Nolan back into the bed taking Nolan's shirt off and rubbing his hands on Nolan's six pack abs. "And enjoy the ride." Fabian said seductively as he kissed Nolan's neck and collarbone.

Fabian finally took of Nolan's pants that left him only in his boxers to see Nolan's growing erection Fabian smiled up to Nolan he was looking at Fabian go, Fabian chewed and kissed softly at Nolan's erection through his boxers.

Fabian took of Nolan's boxers to reveal a 7 and a half inch dick that was very smooth and was shaven very neatly with buzzcut blonde hairs.

Fabian grabbed Nolan's dick and kissed the tip softly and licked the front looking up into Nolan's eyes. He then took his dick and put it in his mouth and began to suck slowly as Nolan's head crashed into the pillows. "Oh my gosh," Nolan said as he fiddled with Fabian's hair as Fabian continued to suck Nolan's dick going faster and faster at each suck. Fabian then began to chew at the sides making Nolan moan like crazy. Fabian slurped up and down over and out. He licked and chewed everywhere practically giving Nolan's dick hickies. "Oh my gosh," Nolan said pushing Fabian's head down into his dick. "I'm gonna cum!" Nolan screamed as he blew his load into Fabian's mouth.

Nolan's had went back into the pillow as he started to breath desperately his eyes watering from the amazing sensation. Fabian adjusted himself up to face Nolan on the bed his mouth closed as he motioned his mouth around moving the cum around his mouth and took a big gulp swalloing all of Nolan's come as he made an ahhhh sound when he did.

MEANWHILE IN NINA'S ROOM

NINA AND JEROME.

"So you remember something about child of the sky?" Nina asked Jerome as she sat on her bed and Jerome sat on the floor looking up to her.

"Yeah that's all I remember really the sky and the treasures of the moon and the sun," Jerome answered as Nina nodded right before Jerome's face lit up.

"Wait," Jerome said as Nina asked what was it. "Child of the sky." Jerome said. "Sky," he said. "Sky,moon, sun!" Jerome said as Nina's smile grew.

"Yes! I get it now! Somehow they are all connected. Your dreams talked about treasures of the moon and the sun right?" Nina asked as Jerome said yeah. "And your dreams called you the child of the sky, so maybe there's something about you. And you can find the treasures." Nina said.

"But I'm no chosen one," Jerome said sincerally as he rubbed Nina's arm and the two looked into each other's eyes. Jerome slowly leaned in as Nina followed his lead. Jerome getting up to the floor and over to where Nina was kissing her slowly and passionatley on the lips as the two tounges battled for about a minute before Nina ripped his shirt off and looked mesmerisingly at his six pack as she kissed his collarbones and Jerome followed as he kissed and chewed softly on her neck. Nina moaned as she ran her fingers through Jerome's hair. Nina took of Jerome's pants leaving him in only his boxers as Jerome took of her shirt to reveal a black lacy bra. He kissed all over her bra and stomach leading his way down to her yoga pants taking them off and throwing them across the room. He now saw Nina left in her Panties and Bra looking at her with a twinkle in his eye. "You are so fucking beautiful he said as he slowly took off her panties. He spread her legs as Nina bit her lip in anticapation. He then kissed softly at Nina's perfectly smooth and waxed pussy. He kissed and licked her pussy growing faster at each lick as Nina's moans grew as she continued to push Jerome's face into her pussy loving every minute of this. Just before she was going to come, Jerome stopped licking and picked Nina up as he took of his boxers and wrapped a condom on his dick. He placed Nina on his dick and pushed his 8 inch dick into her pussy as Nina wrapped her arms around his neck as Jerome squeezed her hips softly with his thighs as they both thrusted into each other with passion as they both breathed beautifully into each others mouth kissing into each others lips and biting each others necks. "Oh my god," Nina yelled. "Don't stop baby," Nina yelled again as Jerome continued. "FUCK ME HARDER!" Nina yelled as Jerome began to thrust harder and harder faster and faster as Nina gasped 4 times in a row. "Jerome I fucking love you ohhhhhhh," Nina said just about when she was going to cum. "I'm gonna cum!" they both yelled in harmony as the two both cummed. The two thrusted slowly down and then Jerome and Nina fell back still inside each other breathing heavily. Nina finally got out and threw her head back into the pillow as she wrapped the covers around her and Jerome as they both continued to breath. Nina grabbed Jerome's face and began to kiss again passionately for about 2 minutes before closing her eyes as Jerome did as well.


	14. Chapter 14-Jerina is a go To Mr Sweet

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I'D JUST LIKE TO THANK ALL MY CONSISTENT REVIEWERS SUCH AS MARINA KA-FAI, JISELA, AND NINA LOVER. BUT RIGHT NOW I'D LIKE TO THANK SOME OF MY NEW REVIEWERS ESPIECALLY NIGHT'S SHADOW I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE REALLY ENJOYING THE STORY AND YOUR SUPPORT MEANS A LOT TO ME! I HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND ENJOYING MY STORY!

CHAPTER 13

"What the?" Amber asked hysterically as she walked into Nina and her room. The scene was Nina and Jerome both naked on Nina's bed appering to be asleep. "HEY!" Amber screamed as Nina and Jerome awoke to Amber's exaspperated expression as she stared right at Nina and Jerome from the bed.

"Amber," Nina began. "Don't you knock." Nina said.

"This is MY room." Amber said in defense as Nina and Jerome just looked at each other. "If you were going to fuck you might as well just tell me so I know not to go in," Amber said simply as she sat down.

"Amber please don't tell anybody yet, it wasn't planned it just happened." Nina said nervously. "Please Amber no matter what promise me you won't tell please for me." Nina begged as Amber just shrugged and smiled. "Okay!" Amber said simply and then walked out.

Jerome got up still naked from the bed and smiled at Nina. "I better leave soon," he said as Nina got up as well. "You are so beautiful." Jerome said starring at Nina's naked body as Nina blushed. Jerome grabbed his boxers and put them on and then grabbed his shirt as Nina took the shirt from him and asked if she could wear it to bed giggling as Jerome brushed like crazy and said of course. Then Jerome picked up Nina's thong and put it on her kissing at her neck and back as Nina giggled. Jerome then put on his pants and grabbed his shoes and belt and starred at Nina's beauty as she stood there with ony his shirt and her thong on as his shirt covered down to her knees. Jerome went up to her and kissed her passionately for about 2 minutes before smiling and walking out.

Jerome closed Nina's door and began to walk to his own room smiling like he was the luckiest guy in the world and to him he was. How could he of all people deserve Nina? He thought of that millions of times. He hated to admit it but he felt like Fabian actually deserved her more than he did.

THE NEXT MORNING.

It was a Saturday so there was no school so all of the students were either dressed in their casual clothing or the attire the wore for bed. Jerome had tan pants on and a blue sweater over him as half the students were wearing sleepwear and the other half was wearing casual clothing. Jerome was about too sit down when Nina entered the room with only her thong and Jerome's shirt no bra nothing. As the students gathered around the breakfast table Nina locked hands with Jerome's and stood at the center of the table and called for everybody's attention.

"I have an announcement," Nina said as Alfie asked if that was Jerome's shirt. "Jerome and I are dating!" Nina announced smiling like crazy as Jerome smiled as well. Amber beamed and clapped her hands squeeking "Yay Jerina!". Also Alfie, Nolan, Patricia, Jane, and Joy congratulated the two. Nobody really noticed Anne's, Mara's, and Fabian's frown. As the others and the two new couple celebrated Joy noticed Mara's expression and excused herself and grabbed Mara's hand instantly dragging her out the dining room, through the entrance halls, up the stairs, and to the room.

"Joy what are you doing?" Mara asked before being pushed on the bed and having her pants and thong ripped off her body as Joy winked to Mara and spread her own legs and began to lick.

BACK IN THE DINING ROOM.

The rest of the students continued to eat their breakfast and continued with the normal Saturday when Victor had called to the students.

"NINA MARTIN!" Victor howlered at the top of the stairs. "JEROME CLARKE!" he yelled again as the two met Victor's at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nina go put some pants on!" Victor demanded waving her off as Jerome stared at Victor through his office. Nina ran up the stairs past Victor and grabbed some yoga pants and shoes and threw them on quickly meeting Victor right at his office door. "You and Clarke to 's office, now." Victor said as Nina nodded and ran down the steps as Jerome looked up confused when Nina grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house.

WHAT DO YOU THINK WANTS WITH NINA AND JEROME?LEAVE YOUR GUESSES IN THE REVIEWS. I WILL GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO WHO GUESSES RIGHT!


	15. Chapter 15-Returns and Connectons

AUTHOR'S NOTE- THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I AM EXTREMELY HAPPY THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY AND WILL CONTINUE TO ENJOY IT AS THE STORY PROGRESSES.

CHAPTER 14

Nina and Jerome left the house confused as they made their own way over to Eric Sweet's office nervous as to what he could want from them. "What if we are in trouble?" Nina asked tugging on to his arm locking arms together as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Baby don't worry we are not in trouble what have we even done?" Jerome asked confused. "We fucked Jerome," Nina said. "But the only other person who knows is Amber and Amber wouldn't betray you like that, come on babe," Jerome said pulling Nina closer to him as she rest her head in his shoulders taking in his scent, a sweet but yet brisk scent of something sweet like berries.

As Nina and Jerome finally made their way inside the school they nervously went over to Sweet's office.

The door was half open they noticed which was very strange to them because Sweet usually keeps his door closed at all times. As they approached the door they noticed that even the closer they got they could still not see Sweet anywhere. Once they got very close they went into the office and still could not see Sweet.

"Where is he?" Nina asked scared burying her face in Jerome's arm.

"Well, well, well," Nina and Jerome heard a voice from behind them. "Look who we have here," the voice said again as Nina and Jerome looked behind them to see a very alive Rufus Zeno.

"Rufus you're supposed to be dead," Nina barely said outloud as Rufus gave a chuckle.

"To most of the world yes I am," Rufus said. "But I can assure you that I am alive and well and very aware of you and your little gangs fake elixir." Rufus sneered as Nina held on to Jerome more as Jerome tried to give a stiff and firm face standing up straight.

"Don't tell me you two are dating now?" Rufus asked. "Figures you two would finally realize your connection eventually." Rufus added as Jerome and Nina looked confused.

"Now, where is the real elixir?!" Rufus yelled as Nina and Jerome said they had thrown it away. Rufus gave a harsh look as he realized that the cup of ankh was useless to him now and that he needed to go after something different.

"Well I must be on my way then," Rufus said disappointed.

"WAIT!" Nina yelled. "Where's Mr Sweet?" Nina yelled after him as he was already on his way out they heard Rufus say in the closet as Nina and Jerome both looked across to the closet as they opened up to reveal a dazed Eric Sweet.

"Nina, Jerome what are you guys doing here?" he asked confused as Jerome helped him up.

"Victor said you wanted to see us but when we first came to your office you weren't there and Rufus was!" Nina answered.

"Oh my God ZENO!" Sweet yelled. "I remember now he had knocked me out just before you guys came!" Sweet said as Jerome and Nina looked at him.

"What did you want from us?" Jerome asked unpatient.

"I forget," Sweet answered. "Well whatever it was it obviously wasn't that important if I forgot about it. Trust me you two if it was something serious it would never leave the mind of old Sweetie!" Mr Sweet joked and waved them off back to the house as the two began to make their way, Sweet brushed himself off and gave a very confused look.

On their way there Jerome and Nina were talking about the events that just unfolded out of nowhere.

"Do you think Victor knew Rufus was going to be there?" Jerome asked Nina.

"No way Victor and Rufus are arch enemies," Nina answered. "They're like Batman and Joker, King Kong and Godzilla-" Nina said before Jerome spoke up as well. "Mr Krabs and Plankton!" he yelled as Nina giggled and wrapped his arms around him.

"You know Nina I'm really glad that I'm in Sibuna and with you at the same time, you make me want to protect you at all costs and it's kind of weird because usually I'm only considered about protecting myself but you make me feel some type of way," Jerome said is Nina blushed and kissed Jerome on the lips.

"I'd never thought I could call you mine,"

OK SO AUTHOR'S NOTE- WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS! ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK RUFUS MEANT WHEN HE SAID THAT NINA AND JEROME WOULD REALIZE THEIR CONNECTION?


	16. Chapter 16-The Ancient Egyptian Roots

CHAPTER 15-

After the events of the weekend had past Nina and Jerome tried to be as normal as possible going into school on Monday, they had run into Mr Sweet at the beginning of the day but Mr Sweet did not say a word about what happened on Saturday going out of his way to avoid any kind of discussion like that.

The students has gone through half their regular classes. Ms Andrews first, Mr Brother second, Mr Winkler third, and were on their way to their fourth class which would be an addition as a start of the new semi-semester. The Anubis students had their fourth period class with a new teacher who was just starting today. Coincedently enough the class was on "Ancient Egyptian Roots and History" and was to be taught be Mr Harry Ignis.

"All right class," Mr Ignis called as everyone began sitting down. "I'm Mr Ignis, I'll be teaching Ancient Egyptian Roots and History, and as _familiar_ I am with this subject I know I'll have a great time teaching this class." Mr Ignis said, he was a well-built man with brown hair and a great stature who looked no more then 45. "I'm sure you all must be familiar with it as well." Mr Ignis said.

"To familiar,"Alfie said simply as Nina glared at him.

"Right then let's all get started shall we," Mr Ignis said. "Now I know when most of us think Ancient History we think of King Tutakhamen and all that but for this class I want us to refrain from that since King Tut did not have any descendents and thus no roots," Mr Ignis continued as he told them to write that done. "We are going to focus on great Ancient Egypt figures of the Middle Kindon Times," Mr Ignis continued. "The reason for this is because many of the great figures of these times had many descendents that carried on into the New Kingdom times and has also been prophesied to carry on into these very times we are living in right now," Mr Ignis said stabbing his finger into his desk when saying these very times.

"Now the Egyptians during the middle kingdom and so forth believed that during each lifetime or generation, that the Gods would select some people of similarity to take up certain occupations credited with one of the Gods or Egyptian figure, and that the next generation of people they would choose would be a descendent of the last," Mr Ignis said. "However after the downfall of the New Kingdom there has never been a case of one of these people," Mr Ignis said looking at Nina who had a shocked and thinking face on. Just as Mr Ignis was going to continue Nina rose her hand.

"Mr Ignis," she said. "What would one of these occupational people be as?" Nina asked as Mr Ignis smiled.

"That's a great question Nina," Mr Ignis said. "And it really varies and depends but I suppose they could be a Seeker who seeks eternal life and is given special abilities by the Gods as a test to how pure they were and how they would use them during their life on Earth," Mr Ignis said taking a breath. "The first seeker was a very unknown figure in Egyptian history named Vicel Ordem, he had lost his powers as he was not pure of heart but became pure of heart after and entered the afterlife," Mr Ignis said. "Also around the same time there was another seeker named Ranuf Zelfter who was never pure of heart but managed to keep his powers but not have eternal life," Mr Ignis added as Nina nodded and the others were very engaged. "Another example could be a Chosen One!" Mr Ignis continued as Nina gave a shocked expression and the rest of the Sibunas began to stare at Nina. "Yes chosen ones are chosen by the Gods through heritage and or birth information," Mr Ignis added as Sibuna began to look at Nina more. "They have special abilities to unlock hidden treasure and stop curses and send away evil, the first Chosen One was Cleopatra's fourth cousin who was chosen by Amneris, her name was Nien Martenas and she also had a protector!" Mr Ignis said as his face lit up with realization. "His name was Jero, now they also call this protector the Osirian because the protector follows heritage and is chosen by Osiris himself and can do everything the chosen one can do!" Mr Ignis said to the class. "There are two other occupations, one the Vituim and this person has the powers of the Chosen One and Osirian but the people who are chosen for this are neither completely good nor completely evil, they are sort of like a dynamic character or an anti-hero they are neither good or bad and many end up as either good or bad. The histories of these Vituim's have proven more of them fall bad than good but there are a few special cases where the Vituim fell in good," Mr Ignis explained as everyone listened. "The last occupation is The Betrayer, now there hasn't been a documented betrayer since the first one of the beginning of the middle kingdom in which that one was Renmen Zolkhock, and he was a unpure of heart as well who sought for power and eternal life and reign over all people, but he was killed by the Chosen One,The Osirian, and The Vituim during the largest solar eclipse of the entire Middle Kingdom period when the sun treasures were reigning down on the people." Mr Ignis said.

"Mr Ignis," Fabian said raising his hand as Mr Ignis nodded. "Do you think it's possible that like the chosen one, seeker, osirian, and vituim could have descendents at this time and rise again could The Betrayer could have one to?" Fabian asked.

"I wouldn't count it out," Mr Ignis replied.

HEYYY GUYS SO I'M PRETTY SURE YOU GUYS ALREADY ASSUMED THAT THE CHOSEN ONE, OSIRIAN, SEEKER, VITUIM, AND BETRAYERS DESCENDENT COULD BE ONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN HOUSE OF ANUBIS SO I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU COULD COMMENT YOUR GUESS FOR EACH ONE AS TO WHO YOU THINK IT COULD BE! THANKS I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.


	17. Chapter 17-Day Of The Dead

CHAPTER 16

The bell had rung and Mr Ignis dismissed the class as all the students started to pile out. Sibuna began walking together to the student lounge discussing everything they had just heard.

"Nina," Fabian said as he walked up to her as they were walking out. "You don't think-" Fabian began before Nina cut him off.

"Fabian it's obvious," Nina said. "You shouldn't act so suprised," she said as the rest of the Sibuna gang followed behind as they all walked to the student's lounge. "It does now give us a better explanation as to why and how I'm the chosen one," Nina said as she sat down and the gan followed sitting down as well.

"Nina," Jerome said coming over to Nina as Fabian looked up at him. "You know I was thinking in class with what Mr Ignis said and I just wanted to run it by you," Jerome said as Fabian and Patrica began to glance at Jerome.

"You know what he was saying about the Betrayer?" Jerome asked as Nina nodded while saying yeah. "Well, I thought about it and remember how we're supposed to find sun and moon treasures?" Jerome continued as Nina nodded. "And Mr Ignis said the last documented Betrayer was killed during the largest solar eclipse of the entire middle when the sun treasures were reigning down on the people," Jerome said as Nina's face slowly began to light up.

"So you're saying that the sun treasures must be like put together when the next like large solar eclipse happens?" Nina asked looking at Jerome.

"And also I did some research just now and look what I found," Jerome said showing Nina his phone.

Jerome's phone showed an Ancient Egyptian document that has been translated into English Modern Style Format. It read.

_The Chosen One, The Osirian, and The Vitium had wanted to unlock the crescent treasures during this time but The Betrayer had uncovered the sun treasures before had and thus began the rain and reign to come. People bellowed in agony trying to avoid the fire of gold that rained down from the sky. The Betrayer sick with immortality, overwhelmed by power, and poisened by greed was beginning to take his reign when the Chosen One, Osirian, and The Vitium had used their spirit-guided powers to kill The Betrayer ending the rains of fire and stopping the dark death age from suffocating the masses. And the moon and the sun seperated and thus the Day Of The Dead was no more. But be warned Renmen will not stay at his abyss for too long for he will call upon his strongest descendent to live in him and reign over again at the next Day Of The Dead during the large solar eclipse._

The Sibuna gang gathered around as Nina and Jerome read it to the gang.

"I figured it out we don't find the treasures we have to unlock them," Jerome said. "And the only way you can unlock something is with keys, so we have to find keys," Jerome said as everyone's faces lit up.

"And we need to unlock the moon treasures not the sun treasures because the sun treasures will reign down evil" Jerome said, "And we need to make sure that no one unlocks them before the Day of The Dead."

"When is it?" Jerome said.

"I don't know but it has to be summer between April and June because that's when the next large solar eclipse is _and _I did a little bit more reasearch about the day of the dead and found out it was an Ancient Egyptian holiday celebrated by all people during the coming of summer to honor the dead pharoes and great Egyptian figures," Jerome said.

"So we just have to find keys and unlock the treasures on the day of the dead and make sure nobody else unlocks the sun treasures?" Alfie asked.

"Pretty much," Jerome said.

"Jerome you're a genius!" Nina said happily as she hugged him tight.

"So who do you think the Betrayer is?" Amber asked as Patricia huffed.

"Who do you think? It's obviously Rufus," Patricia said.

"Okay guys I think we should find both moon and sun keys, that way they'll be in our possesion so we don't have to worry about Rufus getting them," Nina said as the gang smiled.

"Sibuna?" Nina said putting her right hand over her right eye.

"Sibuna" Everyone followed.


	18. Chapter 18-The First Key

CHAPTER 17

"Nina," Jerome said catching up to Nina as she was walking in the hallway. Nina turned around walking slower now as Jerome caught up to her. "Hey cutie," she said pinching his cheek softly before planting a kiss on his lips that they both smiled through. Jerome grabbed her hand, began to walk along with her holding hands before he took a deep sigh and Nina glanced at him.

"So I was in the entrance hall this morning before I was gettting ready to go to school today and I looked at the stairwell and saw something interesting," Jerome began to say as Nina asked what it was that he saw. "Obviously I didn't think much of it first but I saw this like...like-" Jerome's voice drifted off as he couldn't find the right words to describe it. "What is it Jerome?" Nina said grabbing his elbow as she looked up to Jerome's face as Jerome just shrugged and then smiled at Nina. "Here," he said grabbing her hand and dragging her into the opposite direction. "I'll show you," he said as Nina followed behind as his hand dragged her through the students that were beginning to scurry off to their classes.

As the two made their way through everyone else, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, and Alfie were walking together and met Jerome and Nina passing by.

"What are you guys doing?" Alfie asked in his usual warm lingo. "Class is that way," he pointed to the north as Jerome and Nina shrugged smiling.

"We'll be back," Nina said. "Just cover for us." she finished.

Fabian, Patricia, Amber, and Alfie continued walking forward as Fabian was looking down. "Where do you think they are going off to?" Alfie asked curiously.

"Maybe they are going to fuck," Amber said as Patricia and Fabian glared at her and Alfie giggled. Amber looked around defensively. "What?" Amber squeeled. "They already did it's not like it's a big deal!" she said in defense as Fabian, Patricia's, and Alfie's eyes widened and looked at Amber shocked.

"What?" Patricia said as Amber's face began to turn red and she looked around nervously. "Oops sorry," Amber said softly in her innocent tone. "I really wasn't supposed to tell you guys that." she finished as Fabian rushed by the gang speed walking.

"Great job Amber," Patricia said walking off as Alfie followed close behind and Amber ran after him.

MEANWHILE AT THE HOUSE.

"What is it?" Nina said whispering as her and Jerome snuck over to the staircase and Jerome began to twiddle with one of the ledges. "You'll see," he said and began to tug at a ledge, when suddenly it lifted up and revealed a shinning sliver key-like object that had a crescent moon symbol that was textured over the material. He lifted it up to his eye as Nina began to look it out. "Amazing," Nina said as she was mesmerized. "I know right the key's a beauty," he said in his sweet tone that he only shared with Nina. "No not that," Nina said biting her lip. "Just the way your eyes sparkle and reflect off of the key," Nina said as Jerome looked at Nina and smiled.

"Hey look at that!" Nina said pointing to an old papyrus material that came from the bottom of where they had found the key. Jerome grabbed it from under there before adjusting the ledge and slowly motioning for Nina to come to him. The two slowly walked out the door. "Read it!" Nina encouraged Jerome as they began walking over to the clearing via Jerome's suggestion so they wouldn't get caught.

Jerome sighed and unfolded the paper beginning to read.

_You have found your first key of the moon and sun now you must go forth to find the next five._

_But hurry because each one holds a different life._

_The Day Of The Dead is near for all to see._

_A hero and a matyr you must be._


	19. Chapter 19-Trust

CHAPTER 18

The remaining Sibuna gang entered the room as Anne met up with them mostly speaking with Patricia. Nolan and Jane then entered after and it looked like they had been talking for quite sometime before class had started. Finally Mara and Joy entered. Mara was staggering about adjusting her shirt as she went to her seat and Joy was grinning through her closed mouth as her hair was a mess as she took her seat.

"Alright class," Mr Sweet said looking around. "Where's Nina and Jerome?" he asked as the Sibuna gang gave each other small desperate glances.

"Uh," Alfie spoke up. "They are visiting Jerome's aunt!" Alfie finally said as Mr Sweet peered at him. "They should've checked out first." Mr Sweet said sternily before getting class started.

The day went by and Jerome and Nina returned half way towards the end of Mr Sweet's class and Mr Sweet warned them about having to check out when leaving as they both nodded.

BACK AT THE HOUSE.

The students were returning to the house each individualy or in pairs going off to do their own things. Nolan and Jane continued to talk as they headed over to the couch where nobody was at. "I'm so sorry that had happened to you Jane," Nolan said looking at Jane as she looked down. "Please please please don't tell anyone." Jane said beginning to freakout as her breath began to build huffing as Nolan had to come her sincerily. "I won't," he said in a promising tone looking in her eyes. She calmed down and regained herself. "Sorry, it's just-" Jane began before interrupting. "Hard to trust people I know," Nolan said as Jane began to look at him as the two smiled. "You can always trust me," Nolan finished.


	20. Chapter 20-Author's Note

Hey guys! So I know the last chapter was very short and all but I just don't really know what to write for this anymore and a lot of my reviewers have stopped reviewing besides the wonderful Marina-Ka Fai and I think you so much. I'm not sure what to do with this story anymore and I am going to write other House Of Anubis Stories as well but I'm stuck on whether I should continue this one so it would be great if you could let me know if I should or not and also I want to see what you guys wanna do with it like where you want it to go so maybe you could write the next chapter for me or either send it to my in a private message or in the reviews!

thanks.


	21. Chapter 21-Fight!

Chapter 20

Nolan and Jane were together on the couch close enough to be assumed that they were dating. They were watching a movie when Fabian had come in to see them. For some reason he became engrossed with jealousy when seeing Nolan and Jane together. They were talking and laughing when suddenly the pair looked in each other's eyes and kissed. It was a sweet kiss that only lasted for about 5 seconds when Fabian cleared his throat. Nolan and Jane looked behind to see Fabian standing there awkwardly. "Uh hey Fabian," Nolan said as Fabian just stood there. "Nolan, can I see you in our room please," Fabian said directing him towards his room. Fabian closed the door and Nolan sat at his bed. And Fabian walked over to him. "Why?" he asked right off the bat. "Why what?" Nolan replied looking confused. "Why'd you kiss Jane?'' Fabian aksed. "Because I wanted to," Nolan replied blankly. "But what about us?" Fabian asked a tad hurt. "What about us?" Nolan asked. "Remember when we you know," Fabian said a little more sternily and you could tell there was agitation in his voice. "What? Because you sucked my dick I can't like Jane!?" Nolan said angirly standing up. "I told you I liked Jane before you did it!" Nolan said defensively. "But you still let me suck you off!" Fabian said as Nolan sat down silent again feeling defeated. "Fabian okay I enjoyed it," Nolan spoke up finally gaining words. "But I'm not gay!" Nolan said.

"I'm not either, I'm bi!" Fabian said.

"But I'm not bi either!" Nolan said.

"Sure didn't feel like that when you were grabbing my hair, pushing my head down into your weak cock, wanting me to swallow your cum!" Fabian replied seductively as Nolan's face weakened and a bulge in his pants grew.

"Okay maybe I'm bi, but I like girls a lot more!" Nolan replied.

"I just don't wanna come out Fabian, I don't wanna date you," Nolan replied and Fabian hesistantley nodded and then walked out of the room making his way up to Nina's room.

"Nina," he called knocking on the door.

"Come in!" she called from the otherside as Fabian walked through the door.

"Hi Fabian," she said.

"Listen Nina, I've been doing a lot of thinking right and I think we should get back together like right now," Fabian said faster than the speed of light.

Nina just stared at him dumbfounded and then gave him a look of agitation.

"Fabian you can't just walk in here and expect me to come back to you automatically," Nina said coldly.

"Nina we're meant for each other," Fabian said.

"No Fabian, I'm with Jerome now and I love him," Nina yelled.

"Nina please," Fabian said before being cut off by the door opening.

Jerome walked through the doors and Fabian turned around to look at him. Jerome walked in closer still holding his hand on the doorknob. "Problem?" He said looking at Nina and then Fabian. "No," Nina said, "Fabian was just leaving," she finished giving a look to Fabian who brushed past Jerome.

The next day at school Fabian had gone up to Nina's locker again determined to continue the discussion. "Fabian please just leave me alone!" Nina almost yelled when Fabian grabbed her shoulders and planted a kiss on her that Nina tried to break away from. "WHAT THE HELL?" Jerome yelled from the background as Fabian stopped and Nina backed away from Fabian just as Fabian was able to turn arond to see Jerome, Jerome's fist collided right into his jaw. Then Jerome went in motion. Planting left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, all over Fabian's faced knocking him down to the ground as he leaned against the lockers as Nina curled up crying and screaming Jerome's name. Suddenly as Fabian hit the ground he punched Jerome right in his balls which sent him down with Fabian as Fabian planted his right fist at Jerome's face which though not very powerful was fast enough of a motion to set him aback. Jerome now furious dived on Fabian's body as he sent more hands and punches on Fabian as all the students were watching and walking by and screaming things some things such as "Go Jerome!", or "STOP IT!", or just concern for the well being. Just then Amber,Patricia, Mara, Alfie, Anne,Jane and Nolan came into view seeing the whole scene unfold before all of them. "Go stop them!" Mara and Amber yelled to Nolan and Alfie. Looking around feeling scared as Nina continued to cry and scream when Mr Sweet yelled down the hallway, and Nolan and Alfie broke through the crowd getting Jerome off Fabian. "Cool it!" Nolan kept saying. "Damn" Nolan said. "Enough" Alfie said as the two struggled finally getting Jerome off of Fabian as Fabian laid down motionless in pain coughing as Jerome's face was extremely red and he kept breathing heavily.

"You two!" Mr Sweet yelled directing it at Jerome and Fabian as he broke through the crowd. "To my office!" Nolan helping Fabian up to walk to Mr Sweet's office. And Alfie leading Jerome as well.

The crowd disappeared going off to there classes via Mr Sweet's very loud orders. Amber, Patricia, Mara, Anne and Jane remained as Nina was still curled up against the wall crying just as Nolan and Alfie came jogging back to where the rest of the house members were. Patricia, and Amber went over to comfort Nina as Alfie and Nolan told Mara,Anne, and Jane what had happened when they brought the two boys to Mr Sweet's class.

Amber hugged Nina tightly as she cried into her shoulder.

"This is all because of me!" Nina cried.

"No it's not!" Amber said. "Fabian shouldn't have kissed you and tried to break Jerina up!" Amber reassured Nina as sniffled.

"Yeah but Jerome should've never beat the shit out of Fabian!" Patricia added.

"Are you mad at Jerome?" Amber asked.

"No," Nina replied not crying anymore. "I just got so scared." Nina said. "I've never seen him like that!" Nina said as Amber nodded and continued to hug Nina.

IN MR SWEET'S OFFICE.

"Fabian this is your first offense of any physical confrontation so I am giving you 2 weeks house suspension and I will be phoning your parents!" Mr Sweet said as Jerome and Fabian sat in the chairs next to each other glaring at each other now and then as Fabian had an icepack on his face.

"Now get out!" Mr Sweet yelled as Fabian ran out leaving Jerome in his seat.

"_Jerome,_" Mr Sweet said with a abnormal emphasis on his name that was defiantly not welcoming. "I warned you about this the last time!" Mr Sweet began just as Nina was coming close to Mr Sweet's door to listen.

"Now I'm afraid you leave me no choice," he began again. "Jerome I'm sorry but you are now expelled from our Academy!"


	22. Chapter 22-Is This It?

CHAPTEER 20

"Now get out!" Mr Sweet yelled as Fabian ran out leaving Jerome in his seat.

"_Jerome,_" Mr Sweet said with a abnormal emphasis on his name that was defiantly not welcoming. "I warned you about this the last time!" Mr Sweet began just as Nina was coming close to Mr Sweet's door to listen.

"Now I'm afraid you leave me no choice," he began again. "Jerome I'm sorry but you are now expelled from our Academy!"

Nina huffed with a sudden spark of heartrenching sadness as she heard the cold words leave Mr Sweet's mouth. Inside Mr Sweet's office you could see Jerome place his head in his hands and stayed down like that for awhile as Mr Sweet just sat at his desk and watched Jerome as the scene unfolded before his own eyes.

Jerome then looked up at Mr Sweet with a look of pure agony and a hint of very needy desperation. "Mr Sweet," Jerome began barely moving a muscle. "You know I don't have anywhere else to go," Jerome said softly but with a depressed tone. Mr Sweet's face dropped just a little and he shifted in his seat. "Jerome I know that," Mr Sweet said. "But I already warned you of this the last time," Mr Sweet said as Jerome starred at him speechless with his little lonely broken face. After what felt like an hour of silence Mr Sweet finally spoke up.

"I'll call the Department of Children and Families so you'll have a place to go back to," Mr Sweet said as Jerome's face began colored with a red shade of embarassment. "In the meantime you are allowed to continue to go to your classes and sleep in the house, but one act of violence and I'd have to call the police to come and get you to bring you where they feel is right," Mr Sweet finished. "You're dismissed." Mr Sweet barely said waving Jerome off, believe it or not Jerome actually meant a lot to Mr Sweet and he hated that he had to do this to him but he was left with no choice. Jerome gave Mr Sweet one last look and then barged out of his office.

He slammed the door behind him to see Nina standing right there.

"Jerome," she said softly but Jerome barely looked at her and just stormed off.

AT THE HOUSE

Jerome was silent the whole day and no matter what anyone said to him he just brushed it off and ignored everyone. When the school bell rang he was the first to leave and ran straight to his room and fell on his bed closing his eyes not bothering to listen to anyone. Alfie came in 10 minutes later sitting at Jerome's said.

"Jerome I know what happened," Alfie said knowing that Jerome had been expelled from the school and that he was to leave soon, Nina had told the Anubis students what she had heard but left out the part about Jerome not having anywhere to go and needing the Department of Children and Families to pick him up. After Jerome continued to not reply Alfie just wrapped an arm around him and hugged him tight to his surprise Jerome hugged him back.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

Jerome had knocked on Fabian's door and was allowed to come in. Fabian gave him a brooding look as he saw Jerome walk in. "What do you want?" Fabian said harshly not bothering to look up at Jerome. "I wanted to say I'm sorry," Jerome began catching the attention of Fabian who began to look at him. "I never should've tried to hurt you Fabian, I feel awful about, and I know we're not great friends but I think you're a great person," Jerome said as Fabian paid more attention. "I just kind of lost it when I saw you and Nina," Jerome said again before being interrupted by Fabian. "I never should've kissed her," Fabian began saying softly. "She's yours not mine dude, I just missed the feeling of being wanted by someone else you know?" Fabian said. "I feel that all the time," Jerome replied not looking up as Fabian's sympathy grew and then he stood up to be face to face with Jerome. Fabian held out his hand and Jerome took it and then the two shared a small hug. Jerome then nodded and turned to go out the door grabbing onto the handle and before he left the room he spoke up. "Listen Fabian," Jerome began looking back a little. "I want you to be with Nina when I leave," Jerome said. "You deserve her more than I ever did," he finished and before Fabian could speak up he walked out.

Jerome was walking to his room when Victor called to him.

"Clarke," he said. "Mr Sweet needs to see you in his office...now." Victor finished waving Jerome off.

MR SWEET'S OFFICE.

"I'm sure you can guess why I've called you in here," Mr Sweet began as Jerome just looked at him. "The Department of Children and Families called me back today and said that they would be here to pick you up tomorrow at 3," Mr Sweet said as Jerome's eyes began to tear up as he could barely look at Mr Sweet now. "You are not going to attend any classes tomorrow so that should leave you time to pack up," Mr Sweet added as Jerome just looked down not saying anything. After a few moments of silence Mr Sweet spoke up again. "That is all, thank you." Mr Sweet finished as Jerome walked out.

12 AM.

OUTSIDE.

FRONT STEPS OF ANUBIS HOUSE.

Jerome sat outside the steps of Anubis gazing out at the stars just thinking and reflecting on all of his memories at Anubis house. Some he shared with others while others were to personal for anybody to know of. As he continued to reflect he heard a voice call behind him.

"Jerome,"

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? ALSO THANK YOU TO NINA LOVER FOR SUGGESTING THE WHOLE FIGHT SCENE BETWEEN JEROME AND FABIAN I REALLY LIKED THE IDEA! ALSO I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU GUYS COULD LEAVE MORE SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT YOU WANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASEEE LEAVE IN THE REVIEWS HEHE. AND I KNOW THERE HAS BEEN A FEW REVIEWERS WHO HAVE BEEN REQUESTING SOME FABINA AND I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT THERE WILL BE SOME FABINA BUT ONLY CLOSE FRIENDSHIP FABINA SORRY I JUST REALLY LIKE HOW I'M WRITING JERINA, PLUS MOST OF THIS FANDOM IS ONLY FILLED WITH FABINA ANYWAY SO IT SHOULDN'T HURT TO THROW IN SOME OTHER INTERESTING FANDOMS. ANYWAY FOLLOW,FAVORITE, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!- THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!


	23. Chapter 23-AN AND RESPONSE

So a reviewer commented on this story saying that they do not like Jerina and they want Fabina and that I should right for my readers to and that I lost a reader because of the Jerina in the story. This is my response to them.

Message for Fabina4ever

I like Fabina.

I like Jerina more.

This is my story, I am writing what I want to write not what anybody else wants, and along the way I have gained many lovely loyal reviewers(Marina Ka-Fai, Nina Lover, Jisela) who has stayed with me since the beginning so I have gained many readers and do not care if you do not read because this is my story not yours. And as far as I'm concerned I haven't even realized you even read my story and couldn't care less if you did or not because I like what I'm writing and many other people do as well so please go away(:

Lovely reviewers who has enjoyed my story so far back me up in the reviews.

ALSO I'M SETTING UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE AS TO IF JEROME SHOULD STAY OR NOT.

AND IF NOLAN SHOULD JOIN SIBUNA.

SO PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE!


	24. Chapter 24-Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm getting really bored with writing this story and I just am not sure about it anymore so I think I might just discontinue it unless I feel the need to want and come back to writing it but as of right now I do not want to continue writing it.


End file.
